


Boundless Bounty, Part One -- What Starts Here

by Leah Adezio Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Series: Changing Tides [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-07-05
Updated: 1996-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Leah%20Adezio%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <b>Changing Tides</b> series. Het, Tempest/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless Bounty, Part One -- What Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Leah Adezio, who passed away in 2007, by her designated archivist.
> 
> Special thanks to Carmen Williams, for scanning and reformatting this fic from ancient hard copy.

_Changing Tides_

BOUNDLESS BOUNTY

_PART ONE - WHAT STARTS HERE..._

 

Continuity note:  This takes place within Changing Tides continuity, and occurs approximately five months after the events of "Spirits in the Material World".

 

 

**Prologue One - Hearts Over Now**

 

_"...I wore my heart out on my sleeve, but then they shot me_ _down and they left me here to die...If my last kiss is this cold ground,  will I forgive the hand that held the gun and took my life away?"_

\- S. Hickman

 

 

            It was not a controlled dive.

            Of course, considering the fact that a high-voltage electrical current had just run through his body, disrupting a normal heart rhythm and rendering its victim instantly unconscious, a controlled dive was the last thing that was humanly possible.

            So, he fell.  From approximately 250 feet -- straight up.

            There had already been damage.  Several broken ribs, burns to the chest and numerous abrasions and contusions.

            Then came the electrical shock.  Now, add an irregular, defibrillating heartbeat.

            Then came the landing.  The first point of impact was against a rocky outcropping on a cliffside.  He hit chest-first, pushing an already broken rib into his left lung, puncturing it quite neatly.  His unconscious body bounced off the first rock into another.  This time, his head hit the cliff, fracturing his skill and starting internal bleeding inside his brain.

            He disappeared beneath the rough seas, sinking at a rapid rate of descent.

            The third impact, against the section of cliffside that was not visible to landsmen's eyes, ruptured his spleen and damaged several other internal organs.

            The body slipped into shock, blood pressure dropping, breathing more difficult due to the right lung's attempts to compensate for the left one's inability to function.

            The body continued to tumble in the choppy seas, rolling end over end, twisting and turning, unaware of the damage that had been inflicted upon it.

            Above him, Coast Guard cutters and fishing trawlers either left their docks or turned, again heading away from shore.

            And after a while, the belabored right lung was no longer able to keep oxygen available for the body's use.  The heart could not re-establish a regular rhythm for itself.  Blood seeped into the brain, causing swelling.  His blood pressure was nearly nonexistent.

            The only thing his body was incapable of doing was drowning.  It didn't really matter, though.

            He could stop breathing. He did.

            He could die.

            Garth was about to do so.

 

***

 

**Prologue Two -** **Lullaby**

 

_"While you sleep, you can dream of anything you like. The whole world belongs to you once we've turned off the light."_

            - M. Ratner

 

            She decided to retire for the night.  She shut down the music that had softly filled her small home, giving her something to listen to while she sat at the computer in her study, rewriting an abstract for work.

            Loneliness crept into her heart, against her better wishes.  Her lover was away from home, and she missed him.  She stared at the computer screen and her mind wandered over the last long, sweet months -- when they first realized that love came calling to take sadness away, and the love was for each other.

            After several fits and starts, and after putting fears aside, the young man and woman -- childhood friends -- grew up and allowed the love to come.  He became her most cherished love; she in turn, cast the darkness from his soul.

            For the most part, the last eight months had been like a gift from the gods themselves.

            The woman shut down the computer, smiling softly as she secured the house for the night.  Never before in her twenty-one years had she felt so content, so fulfilled.  She loved deeply, she worked enthusiastically.  Yes, life was good these days.

            She undressed and settled down in her bed.  This was when she had come to miss him the most during his absences. Although they were not, as the expression goes, living together, and their relationship was  not sealed by legal or religious ritual, nearly every night that he was home would find his apartment empty and her arms -- and bed -- full.  She was used to him being there.

            Sleep deepened.  And the sleep was full of dreams of thunder and lightning -- forces of nature she had never seen for herself, but had read about -- wild, rough waves, rolling and crashing.  She tossed and turned as in her dream, she saw the body of her lover coming toward her.  She lifted her arms, a welcoming smile playing across her face.

            The lightning flashed and she watched in horror as the bolt slammed into his body.  Crashing to the ground, his body jerked like a marionette operated by someone with spastic hands.  One scream managed to find its way from his throat and she screamed in tandem.

            "Garth!"

            The woman blinked. _Oh, it was just a horrible nightmare._ Her heart pounded against her breast.  _Okay, relax.  Just a dream._ She pushed her long, dark red hair off her face and settled back against her pillows.  She calmed her breathing. The dream disturbed her, for they weren't so vivid -- usually. And his scream-- the way it ripped through her mind....

            Alianne shrugged.  _Silly girl.  There's no way you could hear him_ \-- _not at this distance.  It's not like you're bound to_ _him or anything._ _If_ _you were, you'd have known_ _if_ _something_ _were wrong.  But you're not.  So relax already.  He said he was going to see one of his Titan friends and one of their fathers, and he'd most likely get back sometime tomorrow._

            She liked the feeling that sleep brought -- the sensation of drifting into another level of consciousness. She welcomed it, savored it.  Nightmares were put aside, and secure within the great dome of the city-state of Poseidonis, kingdom of Atlantis, she slept.

            And the screaming of her lover ceased.

 

******

 

**Chapter One - The Downeaster Alexa**

 

_"I_ _own my Downeaster Alexa, and I go where the ocean is deep.  There are giants out there in the canyons, and a_ _good captain can't fall asleep..."_

            - B. Joel

 

            The crew of the " _Alexa_ " hated being out so late, but dark came early this time of year, and if they were going to bring any kind of decent catch back to Montauk, they had to stay out for days at a time.  This trip had been four days long, and the crew was anxious to be home.

            The 'first mate' snorted as he climbed the steps from the cabin to the trawler's deck.  The crew consisted of only two. He saw the captain checking the nets for tears.  The captain looked up, smiled.  "Yo, Dom," he called to his brother-in-law, "We done good today -- a decent haul of swordfish -- for once -- and no tears in the net!"  He noticed his brother-in-law wasn't smiling at this news.

            "We gotta cast the net again, Bill."

            "What?  What the fuck you talkin' bout, Dom?"

            Dominick jerked his thumb back toward the cabin. "Emergency call just came in over the radio.  Every boat in the area's gotta drop net and start trollin'."

            "What the hell for?"  Bill began to watch the net as he released the winch and it slowly trailed back into the black waters.

            Dominick shrugged.  "Didn't quite say, Bill.  Somethin' 'bout a man -- red shirt, dark hair --"

            "We're trollin' for a fuckin' body?!?"  Bill turned, slapped his hand against the " _Alexa_ _'s_ " rails. "We been out here for four goddamn days, finally get a catch that'll bring in some decent bucks and we can't go home 'cuz we gotta troll for somefuckin' body?" He spat over the side. "Christ."

            "Maybe not."  At the look he got, Dominick plunged into the explanation.  "Cops say over the radio that this guy may not be dead."

            Bill snorted. "Not dead."

            "Yeah. Some sorta incident, a coupla hours ago."

            Bill snorted again.  "Right.  Some asshole's been floatin' around the Island a coupla hours and the cops think he's still alive?"  He locked the winch down and gave his brother-in-law a rueful smile.  "Shit, Dom, unless the guy's half-fish or sumthin', I don't think so."

            Dominick laughed.  "That's good, Bill.  Half-fish.  Yeah, right. Lissen, I'm gonna get me a coffee. Y'want one?"

            "Yeah. And none of that decaf shit that Christie wants me to drink. I want real coffee."

            "Two sugars?"

            "Yeah."

            As Dominick retreated, Bill looked out at the moonlight dancing on the Atlantic.  "Trollin'. Trollin' for a fuckin' body. Who the hell're the cops tryin' to kid?"

 

_"So,_ _if_ _you see my Downeaster 'Alexa', and you work with_ _the rod and the reel, Tell my wife I am trolling Atlantis, and I still have my hands on the wheel..."_

 

            Dom watched the ripples spreading in a 'v' as the " _Alexa_ " chugged along Long Island's North Shore.  He yawned.  It was close to midnight and he was tired.  Bill was smart, he decided.  His brother-in-law was crashed out on one of the bunks below, catching some sleep.  _Someone around here_ _should sleep. Ain't nothin' goin on 'round here--_

            He noticed a slight slowing of their trawler.  That usually meant that they had enough of a catch to warrant hauling in the net.  Dom's hand slapped the winch's 'reverse' switch and waited for the net to rise from below the surface.  He was pleased with the idea that there were fish in the net.  More fish meant more money.  More money meant the bills got paid and the kids got fed.

            Fully raised, Dom lowered the net to the deck and hoped their catch didn't have too many restricted fish in it.  The net sagged and fish flopped on the deck.

            Dom's eyes widened.  He bolted for the cabin below, shouting.  "Bill -- BILL!  Wake up! Getchyer ass up here!"

            "Dom?  What's got you all worked up?"  As he climbed the stairs, Bill was being yanked by his shirtsleeve toward the " _Alexa_ _'s_ " stem.

            He saw. "Jesus Christ almighty."

            Fish weren't all the " _Alexa_ " had caught this night.

            Bill turned to his brother-in-law.  "Shit, Dom.  Go call the Coast Guard."  He stared at the red-shirted man sprawled amidst the stripers and other varieties of bay fish.

            "Tell 'em we think we found what they're lookin' for."

 

******

 

**Chapter Two - Why Little Girls...**

 

_"Womankind wept as mankind died ..."_

\- H. Chapin

 

            A hand fell heavily on Alianne's shoulder.  She spun away from the terminal and she looked straight into the eyes of Master Oldine.

            "I was told I could find you here, Mistress." Around them, Archivists busied themselves with their taaks, but still hoping to catch a bit of the confrontation that was sure to come now. "You've been spending a great deal of time in Current Affairs as of late."

            Behind her, a broadcast from one of America's networks droned softly on a screen.  "Yes, Master Oldine.  But it's been on my free time.  I haven't neglected my work," she replied, eyes defiant -- challenging.

            "I never said that you have, child," Oldine said, sympathetic to the young woman's feelings.

            The rest of the staff decided to ignore them. Oldine hadn't come to discipline her after all.

            He continued. "I am...concemed about you, Mistress."  He studied the smudges beneath her green eyes, the lines of weariness that seemed to age her.  "Let these people search for you, Alianne.  How long do you honestly think you can keep up this pace?"

            "As long as it takes," Alianne replied, turning her face back to CNN Headline News.  "Until I find him.  Until he's back home."  She shut her eyes against the tears. _I will not cry_ , she vowed to herself. _Not here.  Not now. I will not._

            "What have you learned so far?" Oldine asked gently.

            Alianne forced her mind into some sort of professional mode.  "Not much," she admitted.  "There's been some sort of assault on the Titans.  Most of them are missing, but Garth didn't know that when he left five days ago.  Now," -- she paused.  I will not cry. -- "He's gone, too.  I can't determine from the surface newscasts if anyone knows where he's gone, or if his disappearance is connected. I've used my own contacts and there's been no response. Not even at the Tower, and that's really got me worried.  I've always been able to get through to someone there in the past, but now, I can't even leave a message.  It's as if the connections have been snapped."

            "Perhaps you should narrow the focus of your search," Oldine offered.  "Look regionally, not nationally.  Did Garth tell you where he was going?"

            She nodded, switching the views on the four screens before her. "Some place called Long Island.  It's part of New York state, I think."

            Oldine reached around her, headed for a control panel.  A map of the United States appeared on one of the screens. After a few adjustments, the screen showed a large close-up of New York state.  "Ah, there's Long Island," Oldine pointed. "Now, see, Mistress? New York City is to the left of the island."

            "That's where Titans Tower is."

            The Master of the Archives nodded.  "Perhaps their local media will give you the answers you seek.  You may stay here the rest of the day.  Master Bevin will be informed so he will not expect your return."

            "Thank you, Master."  Alianne cast a tired gaze on the screens, adjusting the images and began to study the broadcasts from New York.

 

            The Archives were dark, except for one room.  The rest of the staff had left for the night, leaving Alianne alone.  She continued to watch the screens, willing them to give her some information she could use to bring her love home.

            Five days of worry finally spilled over.  Burying her face in her hands, she let the tears come, and the face she had put on for public display dissolved.

            She wasn't even aware of someone sitting next to her. "Ali?"  She looked up and saw Bevin, her research partner and friend, sitting there, a parcel in his hands.  Wordlessly, she pivoted and sank her face into his shoulder, sobbing.

            "Hey, come on," he soothed, "It'll be okay.  They'll find him."  He watched her lift her head away.  "You know, I'll just bet that you haven't had dinner yet, have you?"  Alianne shook her head.  "Thought as much. Me, neither," he said, opening the parcel.  "Well, I'm glad I brought enough for two."

            The six o'clock news was starting on three of the screens. The fourth displayed some sort of entertainment programming.  Alianne turned back toward the screen.  "I'm not hungry, Bev."

            Bevin began spreading out foodstuffs on the table.  "Sure you are.  Look here -- shrimp, fruit, veggies and" -- he waved a wrapped chunk of something under her nose -- "some of that surfie cheese you like so much."

            "Sharp cheddar?" she asked, almost interested.

            "The same," Bevin smiled. "Cost me a small fortune at the import shop, too."  He opened the package and offered her a piece. "Go on. Eat."

            Alianne bit into the tangy cheese, but barely tasted it as she chewed.

            "So, what're you watching?" Bevin asked around a bite of shrimp and vegetables.

            "Newscasts from New York City," Alianne replied. "Oldine thought that was a better place to find out something."

            They watched the local news, Bevin continuing to place food in Alianne's hands, knowing that eventually, she'd eat something.  A flash of blue on the far right viewscreen caught his eye. "Ali -- look!"

            She looked.  A man spoke from the screen, a small image of a costumed man above him and to the right.  "Nightwing! Bevin, raise the volume!"  He complied, and they listened to the anchorman talk about the disappearance of the Titans and the destruction of the Tower.

            "No wonder you couldn't get through," Bevin commented as the image shifted to footage of the aftermath of the explosions that had leveled the Tower and the island.

            Alianne shushed him.  "I want to hear this," she said, fearing for the lives of Garth's -- and her -- friends.  The next image on the screen sent her rigid in her seat.

            "Garth!"  Where Dick's face had appeared minutes earlier, a smiling, frozen image of Garth stared at them now.  The anchor had the nerve to smile as he read the story.

            "In related news, S.T.A.R. Labs here in Manhattan reports little change in Aqualad's condition.  The Titan was critically injured in an attack by an unknown assailant five days ago on Long Island's North Shore, near the town of Port Jefferson. Police have not yet determined if this attack is connected to the disappearance of the other Titans.  If you'll recall, Golden Eagle was fatally injured in the same attack.  No word yet on funeral arrangements for the fallen Titan.  When Eyewitness News returns -- sports! Rock Rote has the scoop on this Sunday's Giants-Bears match --"

            Alianne shut down the screen, eyes wild, anxious. "Bevin -- I've got to go there!" She bolted for the door.

            "No! You can't!"  He grabbed her wrist. "Ali, listen to me! You can't go -- not alone."  She tried to pull away, but he held on tight.  "Think about it.  How are you planning on bringing him back?  You heard the report -- he's been critically injured!  Gods know what's happened -- but what're you gonna do, carry him back?"

            Alianne ceased her struggling and slumped.  Bevin was right.  But, for the first time in days, a look resembling hope lit up her face.  She tugged Bevin through the door.  "Of course!" she exclaimed.  "The Medical Center! They'll know what to do -- what procedures to follow --

            "They'll know how to bring Garth home!"

 

******

 

**Chapter Three - Some Kind of Homecoming**

 

_"I dropped through a hole in the night and I knew it's not you that I run from.  I saw each of us living alone and I prayed that you still could be waiting.  That's when I started for home."_

            - H. Chapin

 

            "How's our patient?"

            Sahir's question caused F'lisi to look up, blinking.  His eyes had been glued to the monitors for hours.  And the monitors gave the readouts of the machinery that, for the moment, was keeping Garth alive.  F'lisi shook his head.  "I don't know, Sahir. There's just so much damage here."

            "Don't be such a pessimist," Sahir scolded.  F'lisi's attitude often got on his nerves.  Today was no exception.  He looked down at the gurney.

            Garth lay still -- too still for Sahir's liking -- deep in a coma, his skin unnaturally pale.  He studied the bandages around Garth's torso.  Sahir's teeth clenched against the thought that the landsmen's physicians had opened him up, removed the spleen, and with stitches -- stitches! -- had attempted to stop the internal bleeding that had run rampant through Garth's abdomen.

 _At least they left your brain alone._ Medication had kept the swelling and hemorrhaging to a minimum, delaying the need for surgery. _Gods know what_ _we_ _would have been left to_ _work with_ _if_ _they'd decided to start drilling holes in your head...._

            F'lisi checked the monitors as the Royal Medical Center's trauma shuttle sped toward the north Atlantic and proper medical care.  "When we get home, we don't dare take him off the respirator, Sahir."

            "Not until we get that lung repaired," Sahir replied.

             "Agreed.  Then diagnostics to determine the exact extent of injury to the brain and internal organs.  Oh, and Sahir, arrange for a new spleen to be cloned."

            Sahir nodded.  As much as he may have disliked F'lisi, he had been designated senior surgeon on this case -- and his expertise as a neurologist was indisputable.  So, Sahir swallowed his annoyance and kept track of F'lisi's instructions. He made a slight adjustment to the life support unit that enclosed Garth's chest and hoped that the landsmen hadn't done anything to him that they couldn't undo.

 

            Bevin shifted against the sofa in the medical center's trauma unit's waiting area.  _Not much better,_ he thought as his back protested, _but... better._ He looked down at the long dark red curls that spilled over into his lap.  Sometime in the middle of Atlantis' artificial night, Alianne had fallen asleep, using her friend's thigh as a pillow.  _So, this is how you'd feel._ Gently, he touched her hair.  He'd wondered about that from time to time over the years he'd known her.

            They'd met at sixteen, during _Kan'e'ess,_ the martial arts ceremony that formally signified their becoming adult members of the community.  Bevin was a product of Poseidonis' public school system; Alianne, a private school girl, and titled, yet -- the type he had always thought were prissy little things who were too good to swim with the rest of the world. But she wasn't like that at all. He'd liked her right away.

            They became fast friends the following year, when they began their Archivist's training. She'd had a boyfriend then, one who later that year became her consort. It ended badly, that much he knew, and she had been away from the Archives for a few months.  When she returned, she threw herself into her studies like a woman possessed, and she managed to graduate with her yearmates.

            It was a matter of bad timing -- always had been from Bevin's point of view.  Always the cheerful sort, he took it all in stride.  Maybe it was better just to stay friends.  It wasn't worth the risk of breaking up an outstanding research team just because his _wonderings_ kicked into overdrive from time to time.

            The trauma unit suddenly began to swirl with activity. Bevin shook Alianne awake. "Something's happening," he told her.

            Through the glass panels she could see the trauma shuttle's approach.  "They're back," she said, turning to Bevin. A mix of fear and joy rushed through her -- and she let it propel her to the entrance doors.  Common sense told her to stand back and let the trauma team work.  Her heart was screaming a different message.  She wanted to _see._

            Alianne watched impatiently as the small ship eased up to the medical center's docking bay.  The craft was fully shielded -- so she had no idea what was happening within. _Come on already.  Let's go!_ She found it impossible to stand still.

            The shuttle's doors opened.  Through the glass, she saw medics backing a gurney off of the shuttle, Sahir and F'lisi in its wake.  She started for the door, but a medic pulled her back. "You can't go out there, Lady."

            "The hell I can't!" she spat, sliding free of the medic's grip.  The doors slid open to let her pass, but what she saw caused her to pull up short.  Her fists flew to her mouth. "Oh, Garth," she whispered.

            F'lisi roughly shoved her aside.  "What is she doing here?" he demanded to no one in particular.

            "I'll handle it," Sahir said. Gently, he steered her away from the activity. "Come on, Ali. You can wait inside," he began.

            "No!"  She attempted to catch up to the gurney.  "I want to see him _now!"_

            Sahir pulled her back. "Not now," he said firmly. "We can't do our jobs if you're in the way."

            "I wouldn't be in the way, Sahir, I promise." Alianne's eyes glittered.  "Please let me see him."

            "You will. Soon."  He walked her back to the waiting area as he spoke.  "Let us find out what we're dealing with first.  I'll come get you then.  All right?"  He saw the anger behind her tears and remembered what Garth had told him once about her fiery temper. "All right?" he repeated.

            "All right," Alianne sighed, capitulating.

            Sahir sat her down next to Bevin. "You stay here.  I'll be back soon." Then, the physician was gone.

            Alianne looked helplessly at Bevin. "It's not fair."

            "You've got to let them examine him, kiddo."

            She sighed.  "I know, Bev, but did you see all those machines?"  There was a hint of panic in her voice.  "Oh, gods. He's going to die. I just know it...Bev --"

            "Stop it, Ali," Bevin commanded.  "Stop it right now!" She stared at him, eyes wide. "Look," he continued, more gently now, "I know you're scared, but that's not helping.  C'mon, our medical technology's the best in the world. They'll take good care of him."  He put a brotherly arm around her shoulder, offering comfort.

            "I...just want to see him, Bev," she whispered.  "I want to see him and hold him and tell how much I love him.  I wish it were me in there instead of him. Gods, how I wish it were me."

            "I know, kiddo," Bevin replied softly. "I know."

 

******

 

**Chapter Four - Storm Front**

 

_"There's a storm front coming (mood indigo)...."_

            - B. Joel

 

            The conversation between Alianne and Sahir was not going unobserved.  Morrel's blue eyes -- so much like his little sister's, he'd often been told -- watched the young woman and the physician argue. He kept a modest distance, not approaching until Sahir disappeared down the corridor of the intensive care unit.

            A myriad of emotions played through Morrel's heart as he came to stand by Alianne, not all of them pleasant.  The words _replacement_ and _interloper_ came unbidden and he stuffed them down.  _That's not fair of you to think that,_ he thought. _They're entitled to have a life, you know. Just because Tula's dead doesn't mean that everyone else has to stop living -- or loving.  Get with it.  It's been what...?  Two and a half years._ He looked at Alianne as she stared through the window of the room. _Gods, of all the women in the world, why did it have to be you?  Comforting him in his grief.  Yeah, I see how you've been 'comforting' him--_

            "Hello, Morrel."  Alianne managed a smile for him despite his recent reserve towards her.

            "Standing here all by yourself'?  What's the matter - don't you want to go in there?"  He gestured towards the room where Garth lay still comatose.

            "I can't," she replied hotly. "F'lisi slapped a 'family order' on.  It's ridiculous! Arthur's not here -- who else would visit him but me?"  She slapped the glass in frustration. "Sahir has no answers -- he doesn't understand F'lisi's reasoning and he can't change the order."

            Morrel had no answers, either.  He had had some dealings with F'lisi in the past and knew that the surgeon tried to force his authority down the throats of others whenever the opportunity arose. That wasn't what Alianne wanted to hear right now, so he kept his opinion to himself. Instead, he said, "What else has Sahir told you?"  He followed her gaze. "How's he doing?"

            "Better.  They've repaired the physical damage.  Now it's a matter of letting him rest...and heal. I just wish I could be in there."

 _Tula would've fought for the right to be by his side,_ Morrel thought somewhat bitterly.

            Alianne spun about.  '"Rel, you're absolutely right!" And he realized that the thought had seeped past his shields. "You're right.  She would've -- and I can, too!"  She fled down the corridor in the direction Sahir had gone.

            Long moments later, she returned, a triumphant smile on her face.  Seeing Morrel's expression, she said, "A small victory, Morrel.  Sahir -- and Diade -- will look the other way on the visitation restriction. When F'lisi's around, well, the order'll have to remain in effect.  Thank you for the advice."  Just as her hand reached the door's control pad, she paused.  "Oh, and 'Rel...Tula would not have been so condemning. You really shouldn't be, either."

            The young biologist watched a moment longer as Alianne entered the room and seated herself at Garth's bedside.  Then silently he retreated back the way he came. Had he been alone, he would have stayed longer. As it was, he had come to feel like an intruder.  So he left, feeling more alone than ever.

 

            Alianne didn't quite know what to say.  As she groped for a beginning, it occurred to her that had he been conscious, Garth would have found that highly amusing. Being at a loss for words was usually not a problem for her.

            Gently, she took on of his hands, limp and pale, and held it, savoring the texture of his skin.  She looked at his face, looking just as it did during sleep, and her heart twisted wildly. She swallowed hard.

            "Hi there," she whispered. "I've missed you.  Sahir says you'll be up and about before you know it. I would've been here sooner, but F'lisi's been a pain in the...well, he's been a pain." _Ummm, what next?  What do I say to you?_ "Morrel was here.  I think he sends his best, but you know how he's been the last few months.  He doesn't talk to me much anymore.  _...that whatever happened to you should've_ _happened to me?  That I'd die for you twice over?_

            "I hope you can hear me, love."  The soft hum of the various monitors finally penetrated her brain. "Gods, it's so quiet in here. Would you like me to bring you some music wafers and a player tomorrow?  I bet you would."  Alianne brought Garth's hand to her cheek, caressing it, then pressing her lips against his palm. "I'll bring that Phil person you like to listen to, and maybe some Mozart and the new Aaron Copeland wafer Victor made for me a while back.  I know you're not crazy about classical, but if you listen to it, maybe you'll know that I'm here with you ...." The hated tears began to come again.

            "Damn you, Garth," she sighed.  "Don't you even think about doing something stupid like dying on me.  Don't you remember how that feels?  You wouldn't want me to go through that, would you?" Her tears flowed unashamedly.

            "Don't leave me alone.  Please wake up.  I love you... more than I've ever loved anyone and I need you -- so don't you dare think I'll be all right if you left me.  I'd do anything for you -- anything! And I'm trying to be strong, but it's just so hard.

            "Just wake up and tell me everything will be fine...." The sound of the monitors and Garth's breathing, soft and shallow, were the only replies forthcoming.

            Alianne rested her arms against the side of the bed, lowered her head, and wept.

 

******

 

**Chapter Five - Song for my Father**

 

_"I can see the fish swimming round and round -- but where are you?...I can feel your arms  around me... tell me I'm_ _okay...."_

            - S. Hickman

 

            Voices reached down through the darkness.  Garth tried to swim up towards the light, but his limbs betrayed him. He struggled to hear what was being said. The voices merged into a disjointed cacophony of sound.

 

 _Troubleplanstrategytimeschangehearsomethingbirdswasteyourtimewildebeestbleeding*_ pain*

 _playwithyoucheckingsurrenderletgotakeit*_ pain _*chestcan'tbreathehurtsbelovedcan'tbreathe_

_helpmedyinghemorrhagingnothumangohomepatientrespiratorbraindamagenewspleenmissed_

_youphilpersonclassicalstupiddyingloveyouneedyouwakeupdoanythingstrongtellmefinealiali..._

 

            "... Ali..."

            F'lisi blinked.  "Garth?  Can you hear me?"

            Voices again, this time closer to the light. "Can you hear me?" it was saying. "Can you open your eyes?"

            A man's voice. _Charlie?_ More voices. _No, not_ _Charlie..._ "F'lisi?"

            "Yes.  F'lisi.  That's right."

            Slowly, Garth's eyes opened.  He had to concentrate to make even that simple movement.  It was if someone had glued lead weights to his eyelids.  He had to concentrate even harder to listen to what F'lisi was saying.

            "...here in the Royal Medical Center.  You were attacked and badly injured."

            Garth tried to focus his vision on the neurosurgeon, but it was so hard -- and the effort made his head pound.  He closed his eyes again. Soon, he heard another voice.

            "Well, well.  You certainly know how to get into precarious situations, don't you?"

            "Diade...?  I feel...numb..."

            The surgeon smiled.  "It's just the drugs.  We needed to keep you as still as possible.  You've been in a coma for eleven days."

            Garth tried to squint.  Did he hear that correctly? "Eleven...days?"  His voice, weak and raspy, sounded distant to his ears.

            "Eleven days,"  Diade affirmed. "For a while, we thought we were going to lose you."  Giving Garth's arm a gentle pat, she said, "Eh...you're too stubborn to do in, though."

            F'lisi, meanwhile, finished his examination.  He looked at Diade. "Neuroscans look good.  I'll do a more thorough examination later.  Right now, I think our patient should rest."

            "Agreed."

            And even as his eyelids drooped, Garth protested. "No...rest....Not...sleepy...want to...see..."

            He slept.

 

            Diade made certain that F'lisi was still in his office, catching up on his administration work before allowing Alianne to enter the room.  The 'family only' order had yet to be lifted, so she had to sneak her in. But Garth was conscious now, and asking to see her.  And Diade knew Alianne's feelings on the subject...

            At the moment, Garth slept and in his dreams, the voices returned.  What was it saying?

            "You've come back to me."

            He recognized the voice.  The next thing he was aware of was basking in the radiant glow of a pair of green eyes that he loved so much. "Ali...beloved."  And he saw her eyes fill with tears. *Don't cry. I'm fine.*

            *I know that -- now.*

            He thought her voice had never sounded so sweet, nor the touch of her hand on his so soft.  *I think I could use a kiss,* he told her.

            Gently, she bent down and covered his lips with her own. *Take them all,* she said, *there's plenty more where that one came from.*

            *I hope you haven't been too worried about me.*

            *Well...* Alianne thought about pushing aside her concern, decided against it.  *I've been frantic,* she admitted. *I thought you were lost to me forever.*

            His gaze was soft.  *Never.  I'm sorry you had to worry, sweetheart.*

            *It's okay,* Alianne replied, kissing him again.  *It's in my job description,* she smiled.

            *Oh, really?*

            *Yeah. You must not have read the fine print.*

            Garth laughed.  Not heartily, for that made his chest hurt, but the fact that he could laugh made him feel wonderfully alive.

            A new voice sliced through their reunion.  "What are you doing in here?" it demanded.

            Alianne's head snapped around. "F'lisi!"

            "Get out. Now." His voice was low and cold. "How dare you violate my orders?  Get out, or I'll call security and have you removed."

            "F'lisi -- Ali -- what's going on?" Garth watched as Alianne stood to face the neurosurgeon.

            "No, F'lisi.  I won't leave," Alianne replied, fists clenched at her sides, eyes ablaze.  "I've been patient about your damn orders, but not anymore!  You want me out?  You want me to go? Make me."

            "Fine!" F'lisi spat.  His hand shot up towards her shoulders. As he touched her, she shoved him, hard.  F'lisi staggered back against the wall. Garth watched from his bed, unable to rise to ... help?

            And none of them were aware of a figure standing in the threshold of the door.

            Alianne stuffed a finger in F'lisi's face.  "I've had enough of you! I don't care if you're some big-time physician, F'lisi - you could be Orin himself and I'll tell you the same thing! You can take your 'family only' order and stuff it!  I'm not leaving.  I have every right to be here." She inclined her head toward the bed where Garth still lay, more confused than ever. _"He_ wants me here."

            "Uppity little bitch!" F'lisi slapped her hand away from his face. "Override my orders? I don't--"

            "What is the meaning of this?"

            Both F'lisi and Alianne's heads swung toward the sound. Arthur stood there, hands on his hips. "Explain yourself."

            Alianne stepped forward. "Your Majesty, all I wanted --"

            He cut her off.  "Not you, Alianne." He brought his steely gaze to bear upon F'lisi. "You."

            "Majesty, I am senior physician here.  I took what steps I felt necessary to insure your son got the rest he needed -- and still needs.  Unnecessary visitors are not productive to the healing process."

            Arthur turned to Garth.  "Do you consider her to be an 'unnecessary visitor'?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

            "No." Simple question, simple answer.

            "F'lisi, I suggest you leave us, now."

            "But I am senior physician here! I--"

            "You forget your place, I think. Leave _now,_ physician. Or I will have you stripped of all your rights, both here and at the Ministry of Science."

            Trying to hide his anger in sight of his king, F'lisi turned to leave. "There's one more thing, F'lisi," Arthur said. "If I ever hear you speak to Lady Alianne in such a disrespectful manner again, you will face my personal wrath.  Not royal, _personal._ Is that understood?"

            "Yes, Majesty."  Only pride kept the physician from hanging his head as he made a hasty retreat.

Arthur turned his attention back to more important matters.

            He looked at Garth and smiled.  "Well.  I seriously doubt that F'lisi will be causing you any more trouble." He then turned to Alianne and his smile broadened.  "And as for you, young lady..."

            "Yes?" she asked, uncertain as to what was coming next.  He was smiling, but still...

            "You still haven't forgotten how to fight, have you?"

            "Not for the important things, Your Majesty." She returned his smile before giving it to Garth.  "And he is the most important thing in the world."  Her eyes fairly shimmered with love. Arthur was pleased -- and just a little impressed.

            "Good girl."

            Alianne returned to Garth's side.  "Listen, I'll leave you two alone to catch up.  Besides, Oldine'll have my head served up for dinner if I keep neglecting my work."

            "You can't stay?"

            "I'll be back later, little boy," she replied, kissing him soundly.  "I don't think there'll be any more trouble when I return." She smiled brightly at Arthur in gratitude.

            Garth reached up and caressed her cheek.  "You'll have to fill me in on all the details later, sweetheart."

            "Oh, I will. I'll see you later."

            Violet eyes shone. "I love you."

            "I love you.  Now, let me get out of here before there's nothing left of me to love."

 

            A short while later, Arthur was preparing to take his leave.  Although Garth had been doing his best to hide it, he was fatigued -- and it showed.  It would take some time for him to recover fully, and for the present, the attempt at holding up his end of conversations was draining.

            Arthur eased his tall frame out of the chair.  "I should be on my way so you can get some rest."  His blue eyes held a hint of amusement.  "I think you'll want to be alert for this evening."

            "Oh.  Of course," Garth replied softly.  "You know, I still can't get over the way Ali shoved F'lisi up against the wall."

            "From what I heard from Sahir, she's not had an easy time since you were brought home," Arthur said, relating the details about the neurosurgeon's orders as Sahir had explained it to him.

            When he was finished, Garth lay back against the pillows, looking thoughtful.  "So that's what that was all about then." He offered his father a small smile.  "Feisty little wench, isn't she?" he commented, his voice full of affection and pride.

            "She's always felt protective of you -- ever since you two were kids," Arthur informed him.

            "I know that."

            "Garth, I hope you also know what a fortunate young man I think you are -- to have had two women who have loved you unconditionally."  Arthur paused in the doorway and smiled. "Not many men find that once in their lives, let alone twice."

            Garth nodded solemnly.  "I know.  Sometimes, I wonder what I ever did to deserve them.  First Tula and now Ali."

            "You're a fine young man, son. You deserve to love and to be loved in return."  Arthur paused, then, "Well, try to get some sleep so you'll be able to receive visitors after dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

            Alone again, Garth closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift freely.  'Frantic' didn't even begin to describe what Alianne had gone through the past two weeks.  Now, the fatigued look she'd been trying so hard to hide made sense.

 _Arthur was right about one thing,_ he thought.  _She's always defended you._ When their classmates' comments about Garth's alleged inferiority got out of line as children, she would be there, challenging their taunts.  And after she'd finished dressing them down, she'd turn to her 'best buddy'. Ignore them, she'd say, you're worth more'n all of 'em put together!

            Garth smiled to himself. _All the things she's done for you,_ _and you've never found a way to truly say thank you.  There's got to be a way to let her know just how much you value her - cherish her._

_Gotta think of something..._

 

            Two days later, Sahir and Diade transferred Garth from the intensive care unit to a private room.  The two physicians studied the results of the myriad of tests and were pleased.  Garth was regaining his strength faster than they'd anticipated.  If the current trend continued, he could be sent home within a week.

            Garth spent most of the day awake and alert, and was already beginning to grow impatient with his confinement. He repeatedly told Diade and Sahir that he wanted to get out of bed and start moving about.  Each time, their answer was the same -- not yet -- soon -- maybe tomorrow.

            He swore they'd gotten together and rehearsed the dialogue.

            Something else hadn't escaped Garth's notice, either.  He first found out about it when, during the course of yet another examination, a nurse made a comment to Sahir.

            "Fiora said they had to send her home in the middle of the night. She fell asleep in the waiting lounge."

            Sahir smiled. "If you were in her position, wouldn't you do the same thing?" he asked the pretty nurse.

            She flashed Garth a merry grin. "Definitely."

            Garth looked at them, confused.  "What are you talking about?"

            "Ali.  Apparently she's been staying in the lounge after visiting hours have ended. Didn't you know?"

            "No, I didn't.  The room's shielded, remember?"  Garth thought a moment.  "Sahir, can't you make some sort of arrangements for her?"

            "What did you have in mind?" the physician asked warily.

            "Bring a cot in here.  I mean, if Ali's going to try to stay here all night, she should be comfortable."

            "Garth, I'm not sure --"

            "Come on, Sahir.  After that business with F'lisi, it's the least you can do," Garth wheedled.  "It's not going to hurt anyone."  He grinned at the physician.  "Besides, it might speed up my recovery. You do want that, don't you?"

            "All right," Sahir relented.  He turned to the nurse.  "Make the arrangements, will you?  And make sure the other shifts are aware of it.  Lady Alianne is to have unlimited visitation. Chart it on my orders."

            "Consider it done," she replied. She flashed Garth another grin as she headed for the door.  "And don't do anything we wouldn't do.  We nurses stay awake all night and we don't like being disturbed, hear?" she playfully chided their patient as she left, Garth and Sahir's laughter following her into the corridor.

 _Oh, yes,_ Garth thought, _you really do need to find some_ _way to thank her..._

 

            Garth was already awake when another nurse stuck her head inside the door to his room the following morning.

            "Good morning," she chirped.  "I thought you'd still be --"

            "Shhh."  He cut her off with a hand gesture and pointed over to a lounge chair near the bed.

            The raven-haired nurse followed the gesture.  She saw the woman curled up in the chair, her head resting on her folded arm. She looked at Garth and nodded in understanding.

            *Don't wake her.*

            *We made arrangements for her,* the nurse replied, looking at the cot with its coverings untouched.

            *I guess she never made it there.*

            The nurse closed the door.  *I'll be back later, then.* Amethyst eyes came to rest on the chair where Alianne slept.  Garth smiled as a gentle wash of love cascaded over his soul.  _Oh, Ali, are you ever going to be sore after being hunched up like that all night._

            Garth hitched himself to an upright position and gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bed.  He stood slowly, gradually allowing his legs to adjust to supporting his weight after weeks of being immobile.  _Good.  They still work._ He took a few hesitant steps, finding himself a little wobbly.

            Steadiness returned.  He turned and lowered himself to his knees next to Alianne.  He reached up and stroked her hair, her face, her neck.

            She stirred against his touch.  Her head lifted and she blinked herself awake, green eyes dark with sleep.

            "Hey, there, sleepyhead," Garth smiled.  "How's my girl?" Alianne straightened up in the chair and felt her muscles protesting.  "Stiff."  She blinked again to bring him back into focus.  Realization hit.  "Garth, what are you doing out of bed?"

            He found kneeling down was easier than standing up was proving to be.  Alianne put her hands under his arms and lifted him to his feet in a manner impossible for a landswoman.  When they were both upright, Garth attempted to wrap his arms around her.  She pulled back, mocking him with an overly stern look.  "Uh-uh, love."  She waggled a finger in his face.  "Nothing for you 'till you get back in that bed."

            "Ali, come on..."

            She led him the few steps back to the empty bed.  "I mean it, Garth.  Get in there. Now."

            He complied.  "Oh, I love pushy women."  A dark eyebrow lifted suggestively.  "Okay, I'm in bed.  Are you happy, now?"

            Alianne leaned over him to rearrange the bedclothes. Before she knew it, she found herself being pulled onto the bed.  Carefully, she snuggled up against him, Turning on her side so they'd both fit in the cramped space.  She rested her head on half of the pillow, facing him.  "Yeah, very happy," she sighed.

            Gently, Garth put his hand behind her neck and drew her mouth to his.  Currents of longing ran between them after weeks of being apart.  The kiss deepened and they responded to each other with pent-up ardor.

            *Beloved, I've missed you so much.*  Garth savored the softness of her skin, the scent of her hair.

            *I know...me, too....They wouldn't let me come along to bring you home...didn't want me to see you....I wanted to...I was so frightened.*

            *It's okay.  I'm okay.  There's nothing to be afraid of anymore.*  He felt her hands tenderly caressing him.  Desire ran the length of every nerve in his body. *Ali, come to me.* Garth began to lift her shirt up her back.

            Alianne pushed his hands back down. *No, don't.*

            *Why?*  His kiss was almost savage in its intensity.

            *Don't you want me?*

            *Of course I do,* she replied.  *You know I do, but...*

            *But what?  Ali, you're all I've been able to think of...to be with you...to make love to you.*

            *Not here, Garth. Not now.*  She broke from their embrace and sat up.  "Don't you think I know what you're feeling?" she asked softly.  "Gods, I ache inside.  But I can't...not here."

            "We can lock that door."

            She shook her head.  "That's not the problem.  I'm just not comfortable about it, that's all."  Her eyes were wide, pleading. "Please love, please understand."

            Garth enfolded her, comforting her. "It's okay, sweetheart. Really.  I've never made you do anything you didn't want to do.  I won't start now," he said soothingly. "It's all right."

            Her kiss was soft.  "Thank you."  Alianne flashed him a brilliant smile before resting her head on his shoulder.  "I'll make the wait worth your while, love.  You just wait 'till you get sprung from here.  I'll give you such a homecoming... you'll see. I'm going to make you weak in the knees for days. Days and days and days."  The kiss she gave him offered a hint of things to come.

            "I'm gonna hold you to that," Garth murmured.

            "I'd be surprised if you didn't," she quipped.

            "Oh, am I gonna hold you to that..."

 

******

 

**Chapter Six - Flowers are Red**

 

_"There's a time for everything, young man, and a way it should be done.  You've got to show concern for everyone else, for you're not the only one."_

            - H. Chapin

 

            Fatigue inched its way through every pore, every muscle, every bit of bone.

            Garth never thought being tired felt so good.  Then again, he never thought just being alive would feel so good, either. Since his discharge from the Royal Medical Center, he'd spent the majority of his days outside the dome, swimming, stretching, getting his body used to movement again. Nearly a month of inactivity had taken its toll; his muscles felt stiff at the end of each day and he actually would feel tired when he returned home.

            That surprised him the most.  His was a finely conditioned body and he was accustomed to great amounts of stamina. The first days were the hardest, but now, he found those reserves building again.  He began to spend longer stretches of time getting back into shape. It'd been a good week.

            As he passed through the dome's main gates, he waved to the sentries and smiled as they waved back.  The time alone had done him worlds of good.  It was a time to feel whole and a time to think.  There had been a time, not so long ago, when he didn't like thinking; avoided it like a plague because the thoughts were just too painful.

            Instead of heading for one of the residential areas of the city as had become his routine, Garth changed direction and swam to a remote end of the dome.

            _How long has it been since I've been here?_

_A long time._

            His feet touched ground before the carved tombstone that bore Tula's name.  He approached it, gently tracing the outline of her name with his finger.

 _Hi,_ _there._ Garth tried to recall her face.  After a moment, her features sketched themselves in his mind.  _This is kind of weird, that I should be talking to you like this, Tula._

_I -- I've been doing lots of thinking...oh, I know what you'd say:  'Better have a second thought before that one dies of loneliness.'  I wish I'd told you how much I loved your sense of humor when you were still with me. There were so many things I should have said to you, so many things we should've done._

_That's why I'm going to do what I've been thinking about the past couple of weeks.  I can't keep making the same mistakes over and over, Tula. I just can't._

_I miss you.  I hope you know how much I loved you.  I wouldn't have changed a day of it.  I just wanted to let you know that I feel good about life again, and that I'm capable of love again._

_I hope you approve, wherever you are.  I hope it's_ _someplace nice. I hope you'll understand_ _why_ _I'm doing this._

_If_ _I let chances slip away a second time, how idiotic would you think I am?  Pretty idiotic._

_Tula, I think of you every day. I think of what might have been..._

_...and I think of what is. Now. Today. And I'm not sorry._

_Gods.  I hope you understand._

            As he swam away, feeling at total peace with himself, he somehow thought that she would understand.

He'd been lucky that way.

 

_I feel silly._

            Alianne studied her image in the mirror.  A stranger stared back at her -- a stranger with hair piled high on her head and wearing a filmy, almost sheer nightgown.  _No, I feel like a harlot, dressed like this._

_Garth'll love it. I hope._

            She heard the front door slide open.  _Well, since it's unlocked, he knows I'm home.  He'll head straight for this room._

            Sure enough, as if on cue, Garth strolled into the bedroom. And his jaw promptly plopped open onto his chest.

            Or so it seemed.

            "...Ali?"

            "Well, hi," she said, soft and slightly husky. "You're late." Garth's eyes widened at the sight of her slowing coming toward him in a gown whose fabric left little to the imagination.  She wore her hair up like a crown of dark fire. There was an added sway to her hips as she walked.

            "Uhhhhh...."  _Say something, idiot!_ "New gown?"  _Oh, brilliant!_

            "Uh-huh.  Do you like it?" She twirled slowly before him, smiling.

            His body told him that that was a stupid question. Redundant, at the very least.  He drew a sharp breath.  "Oh, I like it," he breathed.  She looked like a fairy princess come to life. "What's the occasion?"

            Alianne faced him, raised her hands and began to remove his belt. "I promised you a homecoming, if I recall." The belt dropped to the floor.  She raised her face to his, sparks illuminating her emerald eyes.

            "Welcome home."

 

_She was surrounded by soldiers; soldiers whose armor she recognized as that worn by men and women in Atlantis'_ _distant past.  Only seen by her eyes as illustrations in history texts, they were now there before her -- life-sized, real._

_She turned, turned again.  Fleeing was impossible.  The_ _only option was to fight. She crouched, even as she realized that her limited skills would be inadequate to the task.  But she still had to try._

 _Before she could take any action, the circle of armor parted and a man entered the ring.  She recognized him as_ _well, and her eyes widened in horror._

 _Kordax!  Kordax, with his green, scaled body, looming before her.  Kordax, the first Atlantean exile, whose very name brought fear to countless generations of children. Kordax_ \--

_\-- bearing a body in his massive arms._

_"You have hubris, girl." his voice boomed.  Holding the body high, he said, "You dare to love a hero? Well, girl, I, an exile, bring you another.  This is what your love brings you!"_

_And he dropped the body._

_She stared at it.  The blood from its wounds surrounded her in a swirling maelstrom of red.  The face had been mangled beyond recognition, except for the eyes.  They were open, sightless, dead..._

_...they were purple. She screamed..._

 

            ...and heard a voice.

            "Ali.  Wake up."  She turned to the voice in the dark. "That's it...shhh...." She opened her eyes and saw the same purple eyes; warm, alive, full of concern.  And the arms that were holding her were alive as well.  Alive and strong.

            His name came out as a strangled whisper before she turned and sobbed into his shoulder.

            "Must've been some nightmare," he commented softly, rubbing her back for comfort.  "That's all it was, sweetheart -- a nightmare."  Despite the tears, he could feel her begin to relax. "That's it.....shhh."

            After long moments, she whispered, "It was horrible. Horrible."  She raised her head and their gazes locked.  "You don't want to know."

            "You don't have to tell me.  Not if you don't want to," Garth said, brushing her forehead with his lips.  "But it must have been bad.  I've never heard you scream like that."

            "I actually screamed?"

            "Not out loud," he replied, "but you were broadcasting so loudly, you may as well have been."

            She shuddered.  "I'll never get back to sleep now."

            "Then let's not sleep."  To Garth's surprise, Alianne squirmed out of his embrace when he tried to draw her close. She got out of bed and pulled a pair of briefs from a drawer and stepped into them.  As she reached for her robe, her eyes came to rest on a pile of clothing on the floor.  She picked up a red shirt from the pile.

            Holding it out, she said, "May I wear this? Do you mind?"

            He shook his head.  "No, I don't mind," he replied as she put it on. It hung loose against her body. "But, why?"

            Alianne pushed the sleeves up to her elbows.  _Why, indeed?_ "I -- I'm not quite sure why," she admitted, feeling helpless.  "I just kind of...need to.  Like, if I do, you'll be all right."

            "I am all right." Garth started to rise from the bed, but she pushed him back.  "Ali, what is going on with you?  I've never seen you like this before."

            "You've never nearly died on me before!"  Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as the words were out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!  I didn't mean it like that.  I'm so sorry!"

            "Ali--"

            "No, I'm fine." The smile she smiled then didn't even come close to reaching her eyes.  "I'm going to get some work done on the computer, maybe check the late news on the grid. No need for both of us to be insomniacs.  Besides, you need your sleep." She left the bedroom, Garth barely three steps behind.

            "Maybe you should talk about this --" he began.

            "No, I shouldn't!"  Even as her stance suggested defiance, her eyes begged his for some sort of understanding. "Everything has a cost. This is mine. I'll deal with it.

            "Please, Garth...please.  Go back to sleep and leave me alone for a little while.  I've got things to do.  Please?" She retreated into the study and closed the door before he could say another word.

            *Beloved, won't you come and talk to me?* He was answered by silence.

            Slowly, Garth turned and went back to bed.  But not to sleep.

 _Stress. It's got to be._ Folding his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling, thinking back over the past month. _How much sleep do you think she's actually had?  Between trying to be with you and trying to keep up at the Archives, she's stretched to the breaking point.  Now she won't even talk. That's always been more your style than hers.  And now she's having nightmares, ones that have her so scared out of her mind that she won't -- or can't tell you about them._

 _You've got to get her out of here.  Get her away from the city, from work.  She's terrified and she's too damn stubborn_ _to admit it._ _If_ _you don't do something about it, the stress is_ _going to tear us apart.  And you love her too much to let that happen._

 _Get her away and give her something pleasant to think_ _about._ He lay back against the pillows.

_Now, just where do you think she'd like to go?_

 

            The entrance lobby of the Archives was beginning to fill with researchers, historians and educators as another work day was coming to an end.  They clustered together in pairs and groups, chatting before heading for their respective homes.  The normally quiet area echoed with conversation and laughter.

            Alianne waited to sign out with the information specialist, a petite woman at her side.  "You're sure you're feeling fine, Michla?"

            Michla rested a hand on her slightly swollen abdomen. "Oh, things are great...now that I've finally stopped throwing up at the very thought of food!" She shook her head, sending her short, ginger hair tumbling around.  "And I simply could've killed Travis.  He kept bringing home the most interesting things to eat, and I'd turn green just looking at them."  She paused long enough to check out before leaving. "Of course, I'm starving all the time now, and wouldn't you know?  Travis doesn't bring any treats home." The two young women headed for the exit.  "Men," Michla continued.  "Go figure.  Can't live with them, can't shoot them."

            Alianne pushed a haze of fatigue aside to laugh at that. "You don't really believe that, do you?  I mean, I certainly wouldn't want to shoot mine."

            "No, I guess not."  Michla studied her friend, noting the smudges under her eyes that just wouldn't seem to go away and the slightly false brightness of her attitude. "Speaking of said man, Ali, where is Garth, anyway?  I'd think he'd want to snatch you up and take you home for a quiet evening and some rest."

            "I'm in no hurry to get home," Alianne replied. "And I think he's rested enough lately, don't you?"

            "I wasn't talking about him. I meant you."

            "I don't need to rest," she protested.

            Michla's eyebrow arched gracefully.  "Oh, really?  Have you taken a good look at yourself in a mirror lately?  I hate to say it, but you look like Kordax himself."

            Alianne shuddered inwardly at Michla's casual use of that name.  The nightmare of the night before still sat towards the top of her memory.  "I'm fine.  Honestly, Michla.  You're going to be a mother soon enough -- you don't need to get any early practice in with me.  If I want that, I've got a mother of my own." She smiled to take any potential sting out of her words.

            "Well, if you say so," Michla said with a voice filled with doubt.  "I still think you should at least get a good night's sleep.  And if you don't, I'll have words with Garth about it. He'll listen to meeeeeee -- oh!"  At that moment, she found herself swept off her feet and swirled around through the water. She grinned at the swirler.  "Garth, are you crazy?  Put me down!"

            Garth set Michla back on her feet. "Oops, sorry, Michla," he said, all seriousness -- but with the twinkle in his eyes giving him away.  "Wrong redhead." He turned to Alianne. "This is the one I want." He started to give her a hug, but stopped when he saw anger flashing across her face.  "What's with you?"

            "I can't believe you would just swoop down here and grab Michla like that.  She's pregnant, Garth!  Gods, you could've hurt her -- or the baby!" Alianne's green eyes were ablaze. "Just what were you possibly thinking of?  Not about her safety, that's for damn sure!"

            Michla put her hand on her friend's arm.  "Ali, it's okay. He didn't hurt me."

            "He could've! What a stupid, stupid thing to do!"

            Garth and Michla exchanged very confused glances.  As they did, Alianne stormed away from them, heading down the wide street.

            "I'm sorry, Michla. I didn't think that would be harmful."

            "It wasn't, Garth.  There's no way you could've hurt me." Michla's gaze followed Alianne.  "But you better go get her. And make her get some rest.  Better yet, get her to take a few days off from work -- once you get her calmed down."

            "It's already taken care of, m'dear," Garth told her.  "I've seen it too...and if she won't do something about it, I will."

            "Good for you."  Michla waved as Garth set off in pursuit of Alianne. "And good luck." She began to head for her own home, muttering under her breath, "You're going to need it."

 

            Upon arriving at her home, Garth found Alianne in the kitchen, hacking away at an assortment of vegetables with a small cleaver.

            "Just what do you think you're doing?"

            "I'm preparing dinner.  What does it look like to you?" she asked sharply.  Without commenting, Garth retreated from her.  When he returned a few minutes later, he had a large, stuffed tote bag slung crosswise over his shoulders.  She was still wreaking havoc on what she claimed to be dinner.

            "Stop that. Now."

            Alianne turned at the absolute command in Garth's voice. She stopped. The cleaver was white-knuckled in her hand. For a brief moment, Garth's mind flashed through an image of her using it on him, but it was there and gone in a heartbeat.

            Nevertheless, he reached out and took the sharp utensil from her hand and set it down on the counter.  "Now then.  If you think you can listen without reacting for a few minutes, I have something to say."

            "What's in the bag?"

            "I'll get to that.  First things first."  Garth steered her towards the living room and sat her down on the sofa.  He stood before her like a teacher getting ready to scold a student.  "Okay, first off, forget about making dinner.  We're going out."

            "Don't I have anything to say about that?" Alianne demanded.

            "No.  Not this time.  You're going to listen to me and do what I tell you to do.  If you never do that any other time in your life, Alianne, you're going to do it now."

            She knew he was upset because he'd used her full first name. She let him take her in hand and lead her out the door. To her astonishment, they were heading for the main gates. _Leaving the city?  What is going on here?_

            Garth saw the questioning look.  Once through the gates and out in the open sea, he paused.  "Listen, I was hoping we could do this differently than this -- I wanted it to be a happy thing."

            "Garth, just what are you talking about?"

            "Why we're here and where we're going." He sighed. This wasn't turning out the way he'd planned at all. "Ali, I've been watching you lately.  I know you've been absolutely overloaded with everything this past month or so -- worrying about me, keeping up with your work -- trying to be everything to everyone and acting like it's no big deal.  But it is, and you're stretched so tight that you're going to snap if someone comes at you the wrong way. Just like before, with Michla."

            "I'm sorry about that," she whispered.

            "It's okay, as long as you realize that your reaction is a symptom of being overtired, and of needing a rest.  I know I was the cause of that, and for that, I'm sorry."  Garth held her gently as they drifted free.  "You don't need to act like nothing happened, beloved.  You're trying to convince yourself that it's okay and it's not."

He met her gaze directly.  "I was badly hurt.  I nearly died. It's a fact and you need to face that -- if we're going to stay together."

            "I know.  It's just so...hard."  Alianne ran her fingers along the length of his arm as she spoke.  "I didn't think it would be, you know?  It's certainly not like I don't know what you do, or anything.  And I've tried to prepare myself for something like this -- or...worse.  But when it actually happened, it was harder than I thought.  And I didn't want it to be hard.  I wanted to deal with it and treat it like just another occupational hazard."

            "And you've exhausted yourself trying to tell yourself it's just another thing to deal with -- but you've not dealt with it very well."

            "I know.  I'm trying."  Her eyes were soft and glowing.  "I don't want to lose you, Garth.  I love you and I want us to stay together, honestly."

            "Okay. That's a start."  He smiled at her, the warmth of the world sitting on his face. "Now, I decided that you were going to get some rest -- one way or another.  You're going to relax, and forget about work."

            "Work!  Whatever you've dreamed up, I can't just take off without letting anyone know!"

            "Yes, you can.  Oldine knows -- and approves, so don't worry about that."

            "But how?"

            "Let's just say it pays to have connections in high places," Garth said, with just a hint of smugness.

            Alianne's eyes widened as she realized what he meant by 'connections'.  "Oh, Garth, you didn't..."

            "Sure did."  He took her hand and resumed swimming. "M'lady, in case you haven't figured it out yet, you're going on vacation.  Do you want to go home, or may I proceed to surprise you?"

            "I hate surprises," she protested feebly, even as her mind spun. _A vacation._ The idea did sound nice, and she was tired, more tired than she cared to admit.  Maybe that's the problem. _Be vulnerable.  Just once, let him see how much you need him...Maybe it'll make him feel like he's taking care of you._ "Okay, I'm game.  But can I ask you a few questions?"

            "As long as they have nothing to do with where we're going or what we're going to do, feel free."

            Those conditions forced Alianne to shove several unasked questions aside so she mentally moved farther down her list. "Okay...why?"

            "Why what? Why I'm doing this, you mean?" Garth smiled at her soft nod.  "I thought I'd made it clear -- you need a serious break, and this is the only way you'll take one.  I've been planning this for days, anyway.  You wouldn't want to mess up all my plans, would you?"

            "You...really planned this? For me?"

            "Why should that surprise you?"

            Alianne threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, her face aglow.  "I don't think anyone's done anything like this for me before," she said, kissing him.  "It's so...so...nice!"  She drew her arms away.  "And it's terribly romantic. That's not like you at all."

            Garth affected a wounded face.  "What....you're trying to say I'm not romantic?"

            "You're very...practical.  This is not a practical thing."

            "So, sue me," he grinned.  "Now, if there's no more questions..."

            "Just one.  How can I go without anything to wear?"  She swept her hand down the length of her torso.  "I can't wear the same clothes all the time, you know."

            "No problem.  I've thought of everything," he replied, patting the large tote bag against his hip.  "It's what I was doing while you were murdering those poor little vegetables in your kitchen."

            "You picked out things for me?"

            He nodded.

            "You went through my wardrobe?"

            He nodded again, grinning.  "l even remembered to pack your hairbrush."

            She shook her head.  "Oh, my poor room...you better not have left a mess.'*

            "Who, me?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.  "Why, Ali, why would you ever think I'd leave a mess?"

            An auburn eyebrow waggled.  "Garth, are you kidding? I've seen your apartment, remember?"

            "Oh. Yeah. I guess you have at that."

            "Typical male."  The comers of her mouth quirked into a sly smile. "So, how long are we going to be away?"

            "Oldine sprung you for four days.  Now, can we get on with this, woman?"

            Her smile changed from sly to warm.  "Lead on," she chirped.  "This smacks of an adventure... and I think the last time we shared an adventure, we were thirteen!"

            He remembered that, too.  At his request, a bull whale darted toward them. They climbed aboard.

Garth set Alianne's head against his thigh, pillowing it, telling her, "Now then, this'll take a few hours, so I want you to curl up and go to sleep, beloved.  When you wake up, our adventure will officially begin."

            Against her wishes, her eyelids began to droop even as he spoke.

            "...it'll be our adventure together, Ali.  And it'll be one that might last awhile...

 

******

 

**Chapter Seven - Claim on My Heart**

 

_"I'll search the world for the laughter you've never heard. I'll find the pieces that are missing to the part. I'll tell you the secrets untold and hidden, but I hope you're happiest with a claim on my heart."_

            - S. Hickman

 

            Warm Gulf Stream breezes caressed the soft, white sand, pushing the ocean against the land with only a hint of frothing surf.  It was a place of contrasts; the brilliant azure of the sky above, the snowy whiteness of the beach, the dazzling turquoise of the sea.

            Even the two solitary figures, soft peach against the white, provided more contrasts. The man, broad and powerful, with short inky curls counterpointed the woman; smaller, softer, her own long curls gleaming like polished copper in the sun.

            Garth lay back in the sand, hands folded behind his head for support.  He sighed, satisfied.  It had turned out to be a flawless day.

            He loved beaches, especially when they weren't surrounded by resorts and landbound tourists.  This particular beach, on one of the tiny cays off the main cluster of the Bahamas, was one of his favorites.  Much too small to support any population, it was a quiet haven.

            He turned to the woman lying quietly at his side.  "So, what do you think?"

            "This is so nice," Alianne drawled.  She stretched her legs out, catlike.  "I never thought the sun would feel so good." She turned her head to look at him through half-lidded eyes. "You're sure we're alone?"

            "Absolutely.  It's just you, me and the gulls."  Garth relaxed into the sensation of the sun's warmth against his skin.  He had changed into a pair of green trunks, leaving the rest of his skin bare.  He absently made ridges in the sand with his toes. "You know, you really should get out more often, love," he teased.

            "Maybe you should take me to more of these little hideaways of yours," she retorted, smiling softly.  She sat up, adjusting the straps of her clinging singlet.  It glistened, white as the sand, cut low in the front and high at her legs.  "This is truly a lovely place.  Thank you for bring me here."  She ruffled her hand through his hair.  "After spending so much time hanging out in hospital rooms, all this open space is delightful."

            Garth caught her hand and drew it around his neck.  "You are delightful."  He rose slightly to meet her as she leaned over him and kissed her lightly. "And delicious."

            Alianne's hair fell over her face, brushing against his cheeks.  "Flatterer," she said, as her fingers traced faint white lines on his chest and torso.  They were the only physical reminders of the Wildebeest's attack and subsequent surgery. Even those lines would fade in time, under the ministrations of the Atlantean physicians, and soon no outward signs would remain of Garth's brush with death.

            She found herself being drawn into a sitting position. Garth began to lower one of the singlet's straps.  He nuzzled her shoulder.  "Mmmm, so soft..."  His lips began to wander up her neck. "You continue to amaze me, you know..."  He pulled her close to him and felt her resisting. "Ali?"

            Alianne began to pull the strap back into place.  "Out here? In the open?"

            "I told you, there's no one else around."  Garth cast out telepathically, searching for signs of anyone else in the area. "Nope. No one's here but us.  Wanna double-check?"  She shook her head, smiling.  "We're completely alone.  So, why not?"

            "Why not, indeed?"  This time, she did not resist his embrace.

            Nor did she resist as the singlet made its way from her body. She met him touch for touch, kiss for kiss.  *I'll never tire of wanting you, my love,* she sighed, her gentle laugh resonating in his mind.

            *What's so funny?*

            *I just realized...I've never done this...on land before.*

            *There's a first time for everything.*

            *The sand feels so scratchy.*

            *That's okay.  We'll rinse it off...later.*

            They were quickly surrounded by sensations of sheer warmth -- from the sand, the sun and from within.

 

            The night was turning out to be as magnificent as the day. Garth watched Alianne as she gazed up at the multitude of stars in the clear, dark sky, the moonlight reflecting in her emerald eyes.  She had brought a new sense of wonder to the day.  Rested and relaxed, she took an almost childlike delight in a variety of experiences that were new to her.

            Garth draped an arm around her shoulders. "Pretty, aren't they?" he asked, joining her in stargazing.

            "I never dreamed they'd be so bright," she replied.  "I mean, I've seen pictures, but they can't begin to do justice to the real thing."  She snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around his waist as they sat on the edge of the water.  "This has been the most perfect day."

            "I custom ordered it just for you, m'lady," he bantered.

            "It's just my way of saying thank you."

            "Thank you? For what?"

            "For everything."  Garth shifted so he was sitting cross-legged and turned to face her.  "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately.  I don't think I've ever told you this, but in a way, you've always been the center in my life.  I could have never asked for a better friend than you, Ali."  He took her hands within his own and drew them near his chest.  "When we were kids, you were my first friend, my best friend.  You defended me, especially when superstition reared its ugly head.  You helped define my sense of self-worth...you accepted me without question."

            Alianne's expression was soft, loving.  "We understood each other, even then."

            Garth nodded.  "And moreso now.  We've gone through so much the past few years, separately and together. There were times when you tried to reach out to me, especially after Tula died.  It was so hard for me to get beyond myself, to see that you were hurting, too..." He paused and lowered his head.

            "Garth, shhh.  You don't have to do this."

            "Yes, I do.  I want to," he replied, looking back up into her eyes.  "I acted like an idiot.  I hurt you, and I didn't even know how badly until later.  You had your own problems, and all you could think of was how you could help me. You've always been there for me and things have come 'round full circle...back to you and me.

            "I know that I'm not good at this sort of thing, but while I was in the hospital, I found I had lots of time on my hands to start putting everything together. I wanted to do something special for you, to find the time and the place to just relax, let you rest and be away from the rest of the world."

            Alianne leaned forward to kiss him.  "Well, I think you succeeded.  I don't think I've ever felt so happy."

            "I'm glad."  Garth gazed at her and his heart swelled. "Anyway, I know we were both afraid of getting involved with anyone again, let alone with each other, but maybe it was inevitable that this would happen.

            "Ali, I know I don't tell you what I feel for you as much as I should, but I hope you know that I love you with all my heart.  I owe so much to you --"

            "You owe me nothing," she interrupted, eyes brimming.

            "Well, maybe not if you think of owing in terms of debts, but you gave me back a piece of myself that I'd thought I'd lost forever.  I don't know if I can ever fully repay you for that."

            "You did."  She turned to face the surf, allowing the night wind to blow her hair off her face.  The moon had risen fully, sending silver ripples across the sea.  "Have you ever read Shakespeare?"

            "Some, but I'm no authority or anything," Garth admitted.

            Alianne grinned.  "Neither am I, but there's a part from Romeo and Juliet that has always stuck with me, and the setting is most appropriate."  Leaning her arms on her bent knees, Alianne recalled the lines from memory:

 

_"'My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My_ _love as deep;_

_The more I give to thee, the more I have,_

_For both are infinite.'"_

 

            She reached down for his hand.  "You sustain me.  I only hope that I can show you a fraction of the love I feel for you."

            Garth's lips met hers.  "There is one way for us to know beyond any doubt."  He looked at her face, softly glowing in the dim light, and knew that the next words were right.

            "Let's become bound."

            Those three words hit Alianne like a thunderbolt.  The tears that had begun to fill her eyes now spilled over onto her cheeks. She stared silently at the sand.

            Garth tilted her chin up, violet eyes filled with concern -- and confusion.  "Hey, I thought this might be a good thing."

            "It is."  She drew her knees tightly to her chest.  "And I'd be lying if I said that the thought hasn't crossed my mind.  It's just that...that...." She hesitated.  "What if it's not good?"  Her eyes searched his for understanding.

            He wiped her tears and drew her close.  He knew exactly what was on her mind -- what she meant by 'not good'.  "It will be good, Ali.  I promise.  Don't you know by now that I could never hurt you like that?"

            Her voice was barely audible.  "Uh-huh."

            "Do you love me?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "Do you trust me?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "Can't you say anything else besides 'uh-huh'?"  Garth smiled, hoping she would remember when a similar conversation had taken place.

            Her quick peal of laughter broke the silence that had fallen between them. "I'm supposed to say that to you."

            "You remembered."

            "How could I forget?" she asked.  "The very first day we met."  She shook her head slightly.  "And you had such a limited vocabulary... and now, you've become absolutely eloquent.  You even make speeches."  Their eyes met.  "And it seems like you're always asking me to make leaps of faith," she added, the smile still crossing her lips.

            "I guess it's time to leap again."

            Alianne rose to her feet, holding out her hand to Garth.  He took it and came to stand beside her.  As she spoke the words, she knew that she would always remember the music of the surf that provided the melody to her lyric.

            "Let's become bound."

            "You're sure?"

            "I may not be certain of much in life, but yes, in this, I'm sure." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him.  "I have thought about this, and I must be crazy, but I always want you with me, even when we're apart...especially when we're apart.  I want to see the world though your beautiful eyes.  Yes, I'm sure. If the offer still stands, I would become your consort."

            "The offer still stands," Garth said, covering her mouth with his own.

            Suddenly, Alianne found herself chuckling against Garth's lips. "I just remembered...the first part of the ritual."

            "What about it?  We have to make the formal requests to each other's families. So?"

            "So, that means you have to see my mother...alone, and I was just thinking of the look that's sure to be on her face."

            "Do you really care what she thinks?" Garth asked, matching her smile.

            Alianne's smile faded.  "We should.  If she doesn't give her consent...."

            He tightened his arms around her, giving her reassurance. "She will."

            "I don't know.  She might not, you know."

            "I'll convince her."  Amethyst locked with emerald. "Don't worry.  Everything'll be all right, beloved.  You'll see."

            She had no choice but to believe.  "If you say so, love."  She stifled a yawn. "I have the utmost faith in your persuasive charms."

            "Sleepy?"  Garth looked up at the sky, noted the progression of the moon through the heavens.  "It is getting late.  Maybe we should call it a night, hmmmm?  I found the perfect place before."

            She let him lead her back out into the surf.  The waves climbed higher on their legs as they approached deeper waters.  "Are you tired?" she asked.

            "Yes and no," he replied, diving into the crest of a wave.

            Alianne followed suit.  She gave him her best seductive look. "Well, why don't we work on the 'no' part before working on the 'yes'?"

            Garth led her to a nook in the coral reef that stretched out into the darkness.  The tropical fish who called the reef home did not shy away at the presence of their prince.  As Garth and Alianne made themselves comfortable amidst the soft grasses that grew in the shallows, the tropicals swam playfully around their entwined bodies.

            *So, what do you think of this place, beloved?"

            *It's perfect,* she replied, *except...*

            *Except for what?*

            *This sounds silly, but all those little eyes...I feel like we're being stared at.*

            *Oh...*  Garth looked at the little tropicals.  *That's not a problem...just watch.*  He concentrated on his request.  The tropicals stopped their playful meandering and darted off, away from the nook.  *How's that?*

            *Much better, thank you. They're not angry?*

            *No. They've gone off to find another place to play.*

            *Good.  Now, you come play with me.*

 

            Faint streaks of sunlight filtered down past the coral into the small nook.  Alianne lay on her back, watching the shifting of the light as it danced through the slow current.  She lifted her arm, turning her hand lazily, letting the light cast halos over her outstretched fingers.  She thought about moving, but since Garth was half draped over her, still asleep, she kept still so as not to wake him.

 _I wonder what time it is,_ she mused.  _Oh, well, there's no hurry._   _Not today._ She let out a soft, contented sigh.  _This is how life should be.  No worries...just the two of us, alone._ She lowered her hand to stroke his jawline.  _Soon, my love, you will know the depth of every emotion that I have...and I will know yours.  I must have been a fool to think I knew what love was._ Her thoughts drifted to Loren and she found what had been a gaping wound in her heart had become a sad but bearable memory.  She gazed at Garth's face, peaceful in sleep. _And to think I almost said no to you because of him.  I guess Loren and I were both misguided children, but I'm no longer a child and I'm definitely not misguided...not anymore._

            Her private pondering was interrupted by the sensation of an arm dragging across her breasts, making her skin tingle. Garth was shifting as he awakened.

            He blinked.  "Morning."

            "Is it?  I have no idea."

            Garth gently untangled his leg from hers and sat up.  He finished blinking the sleep from his eyes.  "Let's go up and see," he said, kissing her hello. "Besides, I've got plans for us today."

            They left the nook and swam towards the surface, pacing each other evenly.  Then, with a burst of speed, they shot through the surface and into the warm morning air.  Garth's greater mass and speed carried him higher in the air and he neatly tucked his body, flipping once before diving back into the blue water.  Gracefully as any dolphin and equally devoid of clothing, he curved under the surface and came back up to face Alianne.

            "Show-off," she laughed, shaking droplets of water out of her hair and face, splattering Garth with the spray.

            His deep laugh mixed with hers.  Shielding his eyes with his hand, he looked up at the sun.  "It's between ten and eleven o'clock. You hungry?"

            "Starved."

            Garth and Alianne swam slowly toward the shore.  High tide had rolled in and they easily navigated the rising swells. They walked onto the beach and headed for the large tote bag they had left there the night before.  Rummaging through its contents, they pulled out a fresh change of clothing -- navy and white trunks for Garth and a soft pink singlet for Alianne, similar in cut to the one she had worn the day before.

            Once they had dressed, Garth returned to the task of pulling items out of the large bag.  Alianne watched as he withdrew a sealed parcel and a small tote bag.  "What's all that for?"

            "You'll see."  He stuffed the parcel in the tote and sealed it shut.  Hefting the strap over his shoulder, Garth headed back into the crashing surf.

            Alianne ran to catch up.  "Garth, wait! I thought we were going to eat!" She crashed headfirst into the rough sea, darting through the shallows.

            He waited for her, bobbing with the waves.  When she surfaced, he grabbed her and gave her a hug.  "We are," he grinned, noting the confused look she gave him. "You know, that's the thing about you historians -- you always want to know everything."

            To Alianne's surprise, a pair of dolphins breached the surface near the young Atlanteans and began circling them. Garth reached out and petted the snout of one of them.  He held onto the sleek mammal's dorsal.  The second nuzzled up to Alianne, encouraging her to do the same.  "Well, grab on," Garth prompted.

            "What's with them?" she asked, her hand gripping the smooth fin gently.

            As soon as they were secure, the dolphins headed east, away from the deserted cay.  "We're hitching a ride!" Garth exclaimed.

            "Where are we going?"

            "Let me surprise you...for just once, Ali, please let me surprise you."

            "Okay, okay."

            At Garth's request, the dolphins raced at top speed through the clear waters of the Caribbean.  They heard their prince's laughter and were pleased.

 

******

 

**Chapter Eight - The Dancin' Girl**

 

_"Yes, I'm so proud when you are with me that my heart lives in my throat, and when you start to strut your stuff, my eyes go all afloat."_

            - H. Chapin

 

            The beaches of Grand Bahama Island were as pristine as those of the cay, with one big difference.  The city of Freeport teemed with people as noontime approached.  To any sunbather, Garth and Alianne were just another vacationing couple, but if they had seen the direction from which they had arrived on the island, they would have known differently.

            Alianne watched the people as they played and looked at the hotels towering in the distance.  She found a piece of cloth being shoved into her hand.

            "Here," Garth said, "put this on."  He kept pulling items out of the tote as he spoke.

            She unfolded the fabric.  It was a shirt, but unlike one she had ever seen. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, covering her singlet. The shirt was a soft cotton, with buttons down the front and on the points of the collar. It came to mid-thigh and the cuffs flapped inches past the ends of her fingertips.  Dismay on her face, she turned to Garth.  "I can't wear this. It's too big."

            Garth finished pulling a pair of shorts over his trunks. "Sorry about that, love.  It's one of mine," he smiled apologetically.  He adjusted the elastic waistband of his shorts and tucked a small case into a pocket.  He then stood in front of her.  "Here, let me."

            He folded the back of the shirt up and under so it now ended at her waist.  He tied the tails in a knot in front, leaving the buttons undone. He finished by rolling each sleeve neatly, ending at her elbows.  Garth took a step back and studied his handiwork.  "There.  You look just like any other landsman" -- he grinned --"well, landswoman."

            "Where did you get the clothes?"

            "Oh, I keep stuff like this around," he told her. "There are times when it's important to be able to blend in with the crowd." He withdrew her hairbrush from the bag.  "Here you go. Now, for the finishing touch."

            Alianne drew the brush through her hair, the coppery curls already beginning to dry.  Her face was framed by a ring of dark fire. "I look okay?"

            Garth pulled her close and kissed her soundly.  "You look magnificent." He dipped into the bag one last time and sealed it.  He unfolded a white T-shirt and shouldered it over his body.  Alianne studied him as he tucked the hem into the shorts.  The shirt covered his skin, but it couldn't even come close to hiding his physique.

_Gods, you're the most beautiful man I think I've ever seen..._

            "I appreciate the compliment."

            "Oh, you... it's not polite to eavesdrop," she scolded playfully, giving him a whack on the arm.

            Garth picked the bag up off the sand. "C'mon. I promised you breakfast." Hand in hand, they left the beach for the streets of Freeport.

            Minutes later, they were deep within one of Freeport's historical districts. Garth paused before a bank. "I have to go in here for a minute."

            "Go ahead," Alianne replied.  "I think I'll wait out here."  She promptly sat on a wrought iron bench that faced the bank's windows and watched Garth disappear through the revolving doors.

            She took the opportunity to glance around at the brickcovered street.  She was intent on watching the people strolling along, talking or window shopping, fascinated by the items displayed in the shops across the street.

            "Hello there."

            Alianne turned around and saw a young man standing in front of her, his straight sandy hair ruffling in the breeze. "Hello," she responded politely.

            The man gave her a pointed look.  "My name's Charles. What's yours, pretty lady?"

            Her eyebrow lifted slightly. "Alianne."

            "Alianne," he repeated. "That's very pretty. It suits you." Charles gestured to the empty space next to her. "May I?"

            "It's a free world."

            The young man listened to her speech.  She had a most unusual accent, light and lilting.  He gave her an admiring glance. "Listen, this isn't usually my style, but I couldn't help but notice that you're sitting here all by your lonesome and, well, I thought that maybe you might like to join me for lunch?"

            Her eyes widened. "No, no thank you...Charles, isn't it?"

            "I don't bite," he smiled. "Come on, just for lunch."

            Alianne shook her head.  "No, I'm sorry.  I can't --"

            "What's the matter? You waiting for friends or something?"

            Out of the comer of her eye, she saw Garth approaching from the bank. He didn't look especially pleased by what he saw. She grinned at the young man. "You might say that." *Garth, get rid of this annoying landsman before I do.*

            Remembering F'lisi, he said, *With pleasure.*  Standing before Charles, he cleared his throat and placed his fists on his hips. "I think the lady said 'no', friend."

            Charles looked up into the angry face of one of the biggest men he had ever seen. Not the tallest, just the biggest. Even through the fabric of the T-shirt, every muscle on the man's body stood out and demanded attention.  Without hesitating, he shot to his feet.  "Hey, listen...I didn't mean anything..." _Oh, shit. This dude's huge!_

            He watched the dark-haired man hold out his hand to Alianne.  She took the offered hand and stood by his side, smiling warmly.  Charles began to backpedal away from them. "Really, I didn't know."

            "You knew she said 'no'.  Next time, take a woman at her word," the handsome man replied.  "You just never know when her fiancé might be around -- or what the woman herself is capable of." And he winked at Alianne as he said that.

            "Fiancé," Charles echoed.  He nodded to Alianne. "Wow...just look at the time" -- looking at a nonexistent watch on his wrist --"Nice meeting you, ummm, you have a nice day, 'kay?  Bye, now." Turning, he made a hasty retreat down the street.

            As soon as he was a safe distance away, Garth and Alianne burst into laughter.  "Oh, that poor man," Alianne said.  "You really scared him."

            "The creep deserved it."  They continued on in the opposite direction.

            "The look on his face was priceless, especially when you told him I was your --" She fumbled for the unfamiliar word.

            "'Fiancé'," Garth prompted.

            "Yes, that. What does that mean, anyway?" Alianne was fluent in several languages and knew smatterings of others, but that was a term she had never heard before.

            He smiled down at her.  "It's a term used to refer to a person who is engaged to be married.  I didn't think he'd understand _Sai'a'thi._ 'Fiancé' is their closest equivalent."

            " _Sai'a'thii_ ,"she repeated, using the masculine ending.  _Pledged in bond._ "I really like the sound of that." She slipped her arm around his waist. "Especially coming from you."

            "I'm glad."  Garth bent down and kissed the top of her head, savoring the slightly salty scent of her hair.  "C'mon, let's get something to eat." He spied a neatly painted shop on the street comer and steered her through the brightly colored door.

            An old woman clad in swirls of vibrant primary colors greeted them as they entered the store.  "Good day, good day," she called. "How may I help you?"

            Alianne studied the baked goods stacked neatly in the display cases. She had no idea what most of the items were, but she had no desire to show her ignorance. There would be too many questions.  Instead, she turned to Garth and gave him her prettiest smile.  "I just can't make up my mind, sweetheart. Why don't you choose?"

            Unlike her, Garth could identify most of the items, but found he couldn't decide which of the freshly baked treats to pick.  He smiled at the storekeeper.  "Would you choose for us?" he asked, bringing his smile to bear upon Alianne. "Something sweet, and lots of it. Something suitable for breakfast."

            The old woman grinned at the young couple, her pearly teeth standing out like a beacon against her dark skin.  Breakfast, sir? It's lunchtime, you know."

            "I know. We, uhhh, slept late."

            "Ahh, I see," the woman said, giving them a knowing look. She took a small paper bag and opened it with a snap of her wrist. "Well, then, breakfast it shall be."

            The elderly merchant loaded the bag with a selection of croissants, scones and fruit muffins, adding small containers of butter and jam.  She finished by placing two plastic knives and some paper napkins in the bag.  "Will there be anything else?" she asked as she folded the edges over and set the bag on the counter top.

            Garth spied a small refrigerated glass case in the comer. He crossed to it, took two bottles of juice and handed them to the woman. "Just these."

            She rang up the purchases.  "That'll be nine seventy-five, sir."

            Garth reached into his pocket for the small case, opened it and withdrew a bill.  The woman took it from him and gave him back change.  He stuffed the bills, coins and case back into the pocket.  Thanking her, they turned to go, bags in hand.

            "A moment, please." Garth and Alianne turned at the sound of the woman's voice.  She came out from behind the counter, holding a flower in a brilliant shade of fuchsia that she had taken from a vase on the rear counter.  "For the lady," she smiled, handing the bloom to Alianne.  "It's such a pleasure to see such love coming from two people."

            They exchanged glances.  "She's going to make me a happy man very soon," Garth told the merchant.

            "Proposed to you, did he, dear?"

            Alianne nodded, beaming; she had made the connection between 'proposed', 'fiancé', and the common surface concept of marriage.

            "Thought as much.  I can tell these things.  May you always be as happy as you are today," the cheery woman called after them as they left the shop.

            As they headed back toward the beach, they passed several street vendors.  Something in the sunlight caught the comer of Alianne's eye as they walked past.  She stopped and turned back to the source of the glint.  The vendor displayed heavy glass figurines.  She found the one that had caught her eye. "Oh, Garth, come look at this," she breathed.  He joined her.  "Isn't it beautiful?"

            She stared at the pair of dolphins, poised in mid-leap, permanently captured in glass.  "It's perfect," she sighed, recalling their earlier 'transportation'.

            "You like it?"  He picked up the figurine, testing its weight and solidity. *It won't shatter when we try to take it home.*

            *Good.*

            Out loud, she simply replied, "I love it."

            He handed the dolphins to the vendor, who wrapped them in paper and placed them in a box.  Again, merchandise and money exchanged hands.  Garth handed the box to Alianne. "To remember our little vacation by, m'lady."

            Mindful of the box and its contents, she put her arms around his neck and drew him into her kiss. "Thank you.  I'll always cherish it. It's our first joint addition to our home, you know."

            They continued on to the beach.  "Our home?  Hmmm, I guess that's something we do need to discuss, isn't it?" Garth asked.

            "Later."

            "Later."

 

            Hand in hand, they strolled easily back the way they came. Moments later, it was Garth's turn to stop and look. The shop's window displayed brightly colored garments.  A neatly lettered placard in the window declared 'Swimwear for men and women'. He looked down at Alianne out of the comer of his eye and before she had a chance to say a word, he opened the door and ushered her inside.

            With Alianne still in silent tow, Garth approached the clerk.  "The teal suit in the window.  We'd like to see it, please." The young girl crossed to a rack of suits and pulled one from the others.

            She held it up, smiling. "Is this the one, sir?"

            "That's it."  He took the hanger from the clerk's hand and passed it on to Alianne.  "Try this on."

            She studied the material -- or rather, the lack of material. "This?" she squeaked. "You want me to wear this?!" She shook her head.  "There's not enough material here to cover a...a clam!"

            Garth grinned. "I think that's the idea."

            Alianne handed the suit to the clerk.  "No, thank you.  I'm not interested in this."

            The clerk found the suit being taken from her hand again. Garth dangled the hanger in front of Alianne's face.  "Won't you just try it on, Ali?  For me?  Please?  I'd really like to see you in it."

            "Why? It's really not my style at all."

            "I know...but I think you'd look good in it."

            "I'd look naked."  The look on his face caught her by surprise and she felt her resolve weakening.  Still, she continued to protest.  "I just couldn't.  Really."

            He waved the suit back and forth.  "Oh, just try it on. What's it going to hurt?"

            "Say please."

            Garth sighed. "Please."

            Grinning, Alianne took the hanger out of his hand.  "Okay, I'll try it on, but I'm not promising anything." The clerk turned and headed towards a row of doors at the back of the shop, with Alianne following behind.  *I just want you to know that I plan on getting you for this.*

            *You just wanted to hear me beg,* he shot back.

            *Oh, you love it,* she replied as she disappeared into the dressing room. Moments later, she emerged in the suit.

            The clerk gestured to a full-length mirror that stood near them.  "It looks wonderful on you," she enthused. Alianne studied her image in the mirror, turning to get every angle covered -- which was certainly more than could be said for the string bikini.  There was enough of her body covered to avoid being arrested for indecent exposure, but that was about all it covered.  Dismay crossed her face.

            "Don't look so upset, love.  You look great."

            "I feel stupid," she declared.  "Garth, you can't actually expect me to wear this out in public..."

            "Why not? Everyone else does."

            "I am not everyone else," she replied haughtily, pulling herself up, every inch the daughter of a noble House. "I was not raised to display myself like some harlot!"  She managed to look hurt.  "Is this how you think of me?"

            Garth gently placed his hands on her shoulders.  "Of course not.  I just thought that you would look good in it... and you do."  He looked at her expression reflected in the mirror.  "I wanted to see you in a two-piece suit, that's all, but if you're that unhappy, go get changed and forget I asked."

            "A two-piece suit?  That's what you'd really like?"  He nodded in reply.  Alianne thought for a moment, then brightened.  "How about a compromise.  I'll consider wearing one if I can find one that's a little, umm, less revealing. Okay?"

            "That's fair," Garth replied, smiling.

            After several minutes of searching through the racks and several more trying swimsuits on, Alianne finally settled on a black and white suit that allowed for ample showing of cleavage and midriff while covering her backside.  She again stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the top's front hook. "Well?  Does this one meet with your approval?"

            Garth appraised her from head to toe.  "Do you like it?  Is it comfortable?"

            "Yes and yes."

            "Then I like it."

            The clerk, with Alianne's singlet draped over her arm, added, "You can wear it out, if you'd like." She gestured to the singlet.  "I can put this one in a bag for you."

            Alianne nodded.  "Thank you.  Please do."  The purchase was made, and after she put the button-down shirt over the suit, Alianne took the bag and added the figurine box to its contents.

            Each carrying a bag, they again resumed their walk to the beach.  Alianne tugged on the knotted shirt, trying to cover her exposed skin. "Well, I hope you're satisfied," she commented dryly.

            Garth squeezed her fingers.  "Satisfied?  Oh, very," he teased gently.

            "Oh, really."

            "Really.  With everything you do."  He basked in the warmth of her smile.  "And I do appreciate you wearing that for me.  Of course, I may have to spend the rest of the day chasing your admirers away..." The blush that spread across her cheeks brought a soft laugh to his lips. "But'll be worth it just to see you stretched out on the sand in that suit."

            "Oh, you .... You really like it?"

            "I really like it."

            "Well then, I just might have to manage to take the shirt off sometime."

 

            Later, as they sat on the sand, enjoying their breakfast, a thought came to Alianne.  "Garth, I'm curious about something."

            "Oh," he muttered behind a bite of muffin, "like what?"

            She sipped her juice thoughtfully.  "The purchases you made. You used money.  Where'd you get it?"

            "From the bank."

            "I know from the bank. What I meant is, how did you get the money from the bank?" She wiped her mouth with one of the napkins.  "You couldn't just walk in there and say 'Give me some money.' Not and have it still be a legal transaction."

            Garth grinned at her.  "No, but I did the next best thing." He withdrew the case from his pocket, opened it and handed her a small rectangular piece of plastic.

            She was familiar enough with international trade issues to recognize it as a credit card.  She looked down at it. American Express.  Her eyes continued down the card, widening in surprise when she read the name printed on it. "Garth....Curry?"

            He shrugged.  "They needed a last name on the application," he told her, noting her expression, "and _a'ach'ee_ Thar seemed a little ... cumbersome. Actually, it was Arthur's idea.  He thought I should have this.  It was issued through our consulate in New York.  We have funds in a bank in Manhattan and when the statement arrives at the consulate, it's taken care of by one of the attaches." Garth took the card from her hand and placed it back in the case.  "A gold card, too. Most convenient."

            "But the money --"

            "That's easy.  You can get a cash advance at most banks -- and it's charged to the card."

            "You think of everything, don't you?"

            "I try."  Garth put the trash left over from their meal into the paper bag and deftly tossed it into a nearly trash can.  He stood up and began shedding his shorts and T-shirt.  "C'mon, Ali. I'll race you in."

            Alianne unknotted her shirt and ran after him into the gentle surf, laughing all the way.

            No one on the sands of Freeport even noticed that it was quite some time before their heads popped up through the clear waters of the Caribbean.

 

            "Tum over and I'll do your back."

            Plopping the tube of sunscreen into Garth's outstretched hand, Alianne uncoiled face down on the rented blanket. When they had ventured back into the historical district for lunch, Garth had insisted on buying the tube at a sundries shop.  Her skin, unused to sunlight, was already turning pink and having had the unfortunate experience of having sunburned skin, he'd wanted Alianne to avoid the experience.

            Garth watched with amusement as Alianne's eyes intently followed the magazine she'd insisted on in the shop.  The sunscreen departed from its tube with a 'splootch' into his hand and he began working it into her skin.  He leaned over her shoulder to see what had captured her interest.

            "Music reviews? Since when did you become so interested in popular culture?"

            "I've always been interested in American culture," she replied.  "We study it so little at the Archives, but I've always found it fascinating."  She turned away from her copy of _People._ "I even tried to get Oldine to let me research the rise of rock music and its effect on British and American youth, but he dismissed it as trivial."

            "Well, it doesn't seem like it would be a topic that would capture his interest," Garth commented dryly.

            "It should...well, maybe not that particular topic, but we should take more interest in popular culture worldwide.  It would give us a better understanding as to what the landsmen actually consider to be important.  Oldine sometimes forgets that there's more to life than the major events. We could learn so much by studying their music, their films, their common culture."

            "Hey, if I'd wanted a lecture, I'll take a tour," he teased gently.  "You're supposed to forget about work, remember?"

            "Oh, sorry.  Actually, I strayed from what I was really thinking about."  Alianne turned and looked at Garth out of the corner of her eye.  "I was wondering if you could get Victor to transfer some music to wafer for me? I was reading this review of a new album by Bobby McFerrin, and I think I'd like to hear it." She pointed to the review.

            Garth scanned the article.  "Medicine Music? Sounds...different."

            "I know, but I really liked that other album he sent."

            "You sure play it often enough, love.  And whenever you do, I go around humming "Don't Worry, Be Happy" for days..."

            She gave him a sly grin.  "Well, I'm sorry if our tastes in music differ," she drawled.  "At least I don't play the same music over and over and over.  I swear, if I hear Phil Collings one more time, I'm going to lose my mind!"

            "Phil Collins," Garth corrected. "So, I listen to him alot.  I like his music."

            "Obviously."

            He squeezed out some more sunscreen and rubbed it into the back of her legs.  "Anyway, I'll get in touch with Vic and see if he can make the time to do some transfers, okay?"

            "Thanks."  Alianne rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes.  The combination of the warm Caribbean sun, the sound of the surf and Garth's hands on her skin made for a most contented feeling.  She relaxed, slightly drowsy.

            Her mind was beginning to fill with some very interesting thoughts.  _Hmmm, yes, I think tonight, I'll..._ Green eyes flew open and she realized with a start that the thoughts she'd been thinking weren't her own at all.

_I'm picking up someone else. I wonder who?_

            She turned her head and saw a woman about fifteen feet away, stretched out in the sand.  She couldn't see the woman's eyes behind the sunglasses she wore, but a very blonde head was turned her way and Alianne couldn't help but feel she was being stared at.  She focused in on the woman's thoughts.

 _...gorgeous hunk.  And those eyes!  Jesus, what I wouldn't give for just one night with him. I wonder if I could get him to bag the bimbette..._ The woman fluffed her teased ponytail and adjusted an almost nonexistent bikini.

            Alianne's eyes narrowed when she realized that it wasn't herself whom the woman was staring at, but Garth. And she had no idea what a 'bimbette' was, but she drew the conclusion that it was not a compliment.  _Slut...I'll show her._

            She reached out and touched the blonde's mind. *Don't even think about it, babe,* she hissed mentally, reminding herself to think in English.

            The blonde's sunglasses slipped down her nose in surprise.  _Wha --? What the fuck?_

            Now, that was a word Alianne had heard before and understood.  *He's mine, dearie, so you just take yourself elsewhere.*  She fought the urge to laugh out loud at the expression on the blonde's face.

            The woman quickly began gathering up her things. _I'm going crazy,_ she thought, shaking her head.  _I swear I'm hearing things!_

            *Yeah, well, hear this: Get lost!*

            There it was again!  She hastened to her feet and turned away, allowing herself one last look at the gorgeous guy and the redhead lying beside him.  The blonde's eyes widened as she caught the look on the woman's face -- smug, satisfied, knowing.  _Could it be...?  Nah.  Nobody can get inside my head like that... Can they?_

            *Wouldn't you love to know?*

            Shaking her head in disbelief, the blond quickly departed the area, trying to get as much distance between herself and the redhead, convinced that she was some sort of witch, or...something.

            Alianne smiled, feeling exceedingly pleased with herself.

            *Oh, Ali, Ali...that wasn't very nice at all.*

            She looked up with a start.  *You heard that?*

            Garth smiled at her.  *How could I not?  Tsk, tsk.  Not nice at all...*  His baritone slipped into her mind, soft and slightly amused.  *I had no idea you were so possessive, love.*

            *She's lucky I didn't go over and toss her into the surf.  Did you hear what she was _thinking_ about you?*

            *I wasn't paying attention at the beginning, so no... but I can take a wild guess...*

            Alianne grinned at him wickedly. *Well, leave it to suffice that I'm the only one who gets to lust after you like that.  The nerve of some people!*

            Garth leaned down and brought his face close to hers. *Lust, huh?  And just how lustful are these thoughts of yours, anyway?*

            *Wait 'till later, _Sai'a'thii,*_ she replied, kissing the tip of his nose.  *You'll find out. •

 

            The red orb lowering on the horizon turned the sea into a blanket of fire. The middle aged couple strolling along the beach was enjoying a solitary walk at day's end.

            Suddenly, something out in the distance caught the man's eye.  The sun reflecting on the water?  He blinked and grabbed his wife's arm.  "Jesus, Patti...look at that!"

            "Look at what, dear?" She scratched at her sunburned arm.

            Neil pointed out over the water.  "Out there.  I saw a man...and a woman.  With dolphins!"

            Patti took off her sunglasses and peered out in the direction of her husband's arm.  "I don't see anything, dear."  She gave him a look.  "You shouldn't have left your glasses back at the hotel."

            "I don't need my damn glasses. I tell you, I saw them."  He saw the disbelieving look.  "I did!  And the woman was a redhead!"

            She patted his arm gently.  "Of course you did, dear.  If you say so."  Patti steered Neil away from the water's edge. "Y'know, I think you need to stop watching _The Little Mermaid_ with the kids, Neil."  She shook her head.  "A redhaired woman out on the open seas.  I bet you'll be telling me the man had dark hair and is named Eric."

            "I didn't get to make formal introductions," Neil snapped, "but he did have dark hair..."

            "Oh, Neil. Come on.  Let's go back to the hotel and get dressed for dinner."

            Neil glanced back over his shoulder as they walked away. There they were again!  And...they were waving at him!  He blinked again, hard.

            Now...nothing.  He shook his head. "Patti?"

            "Yes, dear?"

            Neil reached up to scratch his balding head. "Oh, forget it. I think I've been out in the sun too long.  Much, much too long."

 

******

 

**Chapter Nine - Points of View**

 

_"If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme...Fate is kind, she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing.  Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through..."_

            - N. Washington

 

            The aide waited patiently as the king looked over the schedule of the day's events.  The small screen was full of appointments, meetings and demands on time that a monarch must attend to.  "Hm..."  The last item on the list was of particular interest.  Arthur read the formally worded request. He looked up at the aide. "Lady Alianne requests an audience with me this evening?"

            "Yes, sire," Dannel answered.  "She said it was of the utmost importance if you could give her time alone."

            "Alone." _And using her title.  She's never done that_ _before...not that I can remember.  Perhaps...well, they've both been going around with besotted looks since they returned from wherever it was that they went._ He found himself smiling thoughtfully.

            "Inform Lady Alianne that she may come to me first hour after dimming, as she requested, Dannel.  I will see her then." Arthur handed the small information unit to the aide.

            "As you wish, sire." The aging man turned to leave.

            "And Dannel..."

            The aide turned back to face his king.  "Sire?"

            "When she arrives, you will escort her here, to my study."

            Slight confusion crossed the aide's face. "Not the throne room, Majesty? It is the usual place..."

            "No."  Arthur smiled.  "The study will be more appropriate, I think.  If what I suspect is true, the Lady has more...personal concerns on her mind."

 

            Garth checked the viewscreen of his apartment's information center, his violet eyes quickly scanning the assorted messages as they paraded by. _Come on, come on,_ he thought impatiently. _Where is it?_

            One message caught his eye.  He stopped the message scroll and read the text printed on the screen. "Ah, there it is." He read it again.

            He had rushed through his day in order to hurry back to see if he had received a response to the message he'd sent to Lady Sailyn.  He'd been delayed, and the hour had already grown late.

            "She's agreed to see me," he said to himself.  He checked the time she had specified in her message.  It was the time he had requested.  "Damn!  I'd better hurry if I'm going to get there in time."

            He crossed to his wardrobe and began searching through its contents.  He decided on an outfit and began to change his clothes, dressing with great concern for his appearance.  "I've got to really impress her tonight," he muttered.  "Everything depends on it."

 

            Alianne followed the aide as he led her down the sweeping corridors of the palace.  She studied the silver armbands of her deep green dress and tried not to be nervous.  _Silly girl,_ she thought, _you're not the one who should be nervous._ She tried to pick up Garth's thoughts, but the distance from her mother's home to the palace was too great for her to 'hear' him.  _Poor baby…I_ _hope she doesn't eat you alive.  Oh Mother, say yes.  Don't ruin our plans..._

            They had requested their respective appointments so that they were both beginning the first part of the complex Sai'a'thash ritual at the same time. She recalled Garth's words as she walked.  _Let's do it this way,_ he'd said.  _At least then I'll know that I won't be going through this ordeal alone._

            He'd kept his tone light, but there was legitimate concern behind his words.  Tradition dictated that any member of a couple's immediate family could refuse their request to become _Sai'a'thiih,_ two pledged in bond. Although they had used the term during their Bahamas retreat, Garth and Alianne could not officially refer to themselves as such until permission was formally given.

            Alianne became aware of the aide's eyes upon her.  She blinked, startled.  "Did you say something?"

            Dannel opened the gilt-edged doors as he spoke.  "His Majesty awaits you within, Lady."  He held open the door and gestured for her to enter.

            She took a deep breath and slowly walked past the aide. _Here I go.  I hope I don't forget the words._

 

            Garth stood at the front door of Alianne's family home and tried to swallow his apprehension.  This could go very badly, he thought.  He didn't think that Alianne would have any problems with Arthur -- knew she wouldn't, in fact, but Sailyn could put an end to their plans right here and now. _She's never liked me, never approved of us being together, even when we were children._ Although Alianne had spoken little to her mother even before they had started their relationship, he doubted that her mother's feelings had changed toward him.  He glanced down at his outfit.  _Well, she won't be able to deny what I am tonight,_ he thought ruefully.

            He watched as the door opened to reveal one of Sailyn's household staff.  "Good evening," he said.  "I have an appointment with Lady Sailyn."

            The brown haired woman ushered him in.  "Lady Sailyn will see you in the parlor.  May I escort you?"

            "No, thank you," Garth replied.  "I know the way."  He entered the room and reflected upon the differences between mother and daughter.  Whereas Sailyn filled her home with many ornate and expensive decorations in an older style, Alianne's home was simple, modern and bright.  Finding himself alone, he clasped his hands behind his back and tried to remember the ritualistic words he'd studied so hard to learn.

 

            Arthur smiled warmly at the auburn haired woman as she entered the study.  He took in the elaborate dress she wore: a floor-length gown of deep green, cut simply and close to her body.  Etched bands of silver adorned her neck and wrists. Lightly applied cosmetics emphasized her bright green eyes. No, she had not come on a casual visit.  With her quiet demeanor, she stood before him, the very model of a young Atlantean noblewoman.  He chuckled inwardly, remembering a time when she hadn't been so.  "Good evening, Alianne," he greeted softly.

            "Good evening, Your Majesty." Alianne crossed the room to stand in front of the chair where tlte king sat.  She stopped, bowed her head deeply and dropped to one knee before him.

            Slowly, she raised her head, paused a moment, and began.

 

_"'Father of my beloved, I come before thee to tell thee my heart._

_Father of my beloved, I come to speak of thy son.  I come to declare before thee that my eyes are clear and my mind unburdened, save but for thoughts of my beloved._

_Father of my beloved, I say that my soul must dance and my heart must sing, for I have found all that I seek out of life within the life of thy son._

_Father of my beloved, I come to declare myself to thee. I rejoice, for thy son had given me his heart as I have given him mine, yet my happiness is not complete, my heart not overflowing, for I am still alone within my mind._

_Father of my beloved, I come before thee and hope thee will grant my wish to become Sai'a'théeh with thy son._

_Father of my beloved, I pray thee, find me worthy."'_

 

            Alianne then bowed her head again, and waited.

            Arthur rose from his chair to stand before the kneeling woman.  He placed his hands on her shoulders and with a voice filled with emotion, he began his response.

 

_"'Daughter of Atlantis, thou comest before me to speak of my son.  Thou speakest of love undying and of a soul fulfilled.  Thou speakest of completing thy happiness and of not wishing to be alone within thy mind._

_Daughter of Atlantis, my son has found thee worthy of his love.  Know that, in loving him, we are alike._

_Arise, and take thy place at my son's_ _side.  Join him, in love and in mind.  I find thee worthy to be Sai'a'thé and welcome thee to my family as a daughter.'"_

 

            Alianne rose to her feet and looked at Arthur, happy tears filling her eyes.  "Thank you.  I will do everything I can to always make him happy."

            "I know you will," Arthur replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek.  "I know you will."

 

            Lady Sailyn entered her parlor and saw the young man standing as erect as a sentry.  He wore a formal outfit of purple and gold that emphasized his eyes and she wondered if he was trying to make a point by choosing this particular outfit.  In spite of herself, she found her breath catching in her throat.

            She knew what was about to transpire.  She had gone through this once before and remembered another young man who had stood before her in a similar fashion.  She had consented then, both she and her late consort, and in doing so, had caused their daughter nearly irreparable damage.

            Although she had not often talked to her daughter of late, Sailyn had watched her from afar; saw how Alianne had left her sorrow behind in the company of the young man who now stood before her.

 _I was raised to distrust your kind, she thought.  I spent all the years I've known you waiting for you to prove the stories right -- that you were not worthy of living among us.  But the things you've done...the way you conduct your life._ _Perhaps...maybe it's time..._

            Sailyn crossed the length of the room, stopping a few feet away from the man her daughter loved. "Garth."

            His dark head inclined in response.  "Good evening, Lady Sailyn."  Garth looked at her, his expression solemn, and as he knew Alianne was doing, he dropped his gaze and lowered himself on one knee.  His amethyst eyes glittered brightly as he looked at her mother and began.

                                        

_"'Mother of my beloved, I come before thee to tell thee of my heart._

_Mother of my beloved, I come to speak of thy daughter.  I come to declare before thee that my eyes are clear and my mind unburdened, save but for thoughts of my beloved._

_Mother of my beloved, I say that my soul must dance and my heart must sing, for I have found all that I seek out of life within the life of thy daughter._

_Mother of my beloved, I come to declare myself to thee.  I rejoice, for thy daughter has given my her heart as_ _I_ _have given her mine,_ _yet my happiness is not complete, my heart not overflowing, for I am still alone within my_ _mind._

_Mother of my beloved, I come before thee and hope thee will grant my wish to become Sai'a'théeh with thy daughter._

_Mother of my beloved, I pray thee, find me worthy.'"_

 

            And as tradition demanded, Garth bowed his head, and waited for Sailyn's response.  _Please don't say no,_ he prayed, his heart pounding.  He was expecting her next words to start with "I hear thy request and do not wish to cause thee pain, but --" as she turned him down.

            Sailyn studied him closely. Even kneeling before her, his bearing was regal.  He truly loved Alianne -- Sailyn was certain he knew of the mind rape, and yet, he hadn't rejected her daughter.  For the first time in years, her only child was happy and whole again.  _Put the old ways behind._ With a slight smile that Garth couldn't see, she took a deep breath before saying the words.  Gently, she placed her hands on Garth's shoulders.

 

_"'Son of Atlantis, thou comest before me to speak of my daughter.  Thou speakest of love undying and of a soul fulfilled.  Thou speakest of completing thy happiness and of not wishing to be alone within thy mind_

_Son of Atlantis, my daughter has found thee worthy of her love.  Know that, in loving her, we are alike._

_Arise, and take thy place at my daughter's side. Join her, in love and in mind.  I find thee worthy to be Sai'a'thée and welcome thee to my family as a son.'"_

 

            Garth stood, a mixture of surprise and delight on his face. He looked at Lady Sailyn, studied her.  Even as she aged, she remained lovely, so much an older version of her daughter. After a moment, he found his voice again.

            "You consented."

            Her smile was soft.  "You seem surprised."  He nodded. "Well, I guess that's more than understandable," Sailyn told him.  "Garth, I know my opinion of you hasn't always been... the best.  I can be a headstrong woman, as I'm sure Alianne has told you often.  She may not know it, but I am also a woman who can admit when she is wrong."  She reached out and took the young man's hands within her own.  "I was wrong about you.  You're a good man and Alianne loves you. How can I deny her this?"

            She paused and felt tears. "I inadvertently caused her great pain once, as I'm sure she's told you and even with that knowledge, you accepted her.  Can I do any less for you?  I would not do anything intentionally to hurt her." The grip on his hands tightened.  "Go to her with my blessing.  You are welcome in my house.  Besides," she smiled, "my Gavor would have approved wholeheartedly.  He thought very highly of you, you know."

            Garth nodded. "Lady Sailyn, thank you for this.  I love her very much."

            "I know.  Now, go on.  I'm sure you'll have much to celebrate this night."  She took his arm and escorted him to the door.  "Let me know when the arrangements have been made and if I can do anything to help..."

            "We'll let you know."  Garth watched as Sailyn closed the door behind him. He then set off for the home of his _Sai'a'thi,_ his happiness increasing with every breath.

            As he neared the house, be began searching for her and felt her thoughts.  As he did, her mind touched his and he knew she had been searching for him, too.

            *Where are you?*

            Alianne's mental voice was filled with sheer joy. *I'm near the center gardens.*

            Garth quickly swam through the darkened streets of the city to join her.  Rounding a comer, he saw her walking past the great garden area that served as the geographical center of Poseidonis.  Her long dress was not conducive to swimming and it forced her to take small, measured steps.  Before she had a chance to react, he darted down and swooped her up in his arms, his momentum sending them tumbling head over heels in the still waters.  Covering her mouth with his own, he swirled her round and round, his thoughts of love matching hers.

 _*Sai'a'thi,*_ he called to her.  *It's official!*

            Alianne threw her head back, her face filled with total delight.  _*Sai'a'thii!*_ Her laughter rippled around them. *I can't believe she gave her approval!*  She tightened her arms around his neck in a hold that might have choked a lesser man.

            Placing his arm under her knees, Garth drew Alianne close to his chest and swam away from the gardens.  *We should celebrate, beloved.*

            She rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her above street level.  *Absolutely.  What would you like to do?*

            He dropped his gaze and gave her a wicked grin.  *I think I'd like to have a private celebration tonight.  Let's just go to your home.*

            *No,* she said, low and warm.

            *No?*

            *No.  I don't want to go to my home, I want to go to our home.*

            Garth nestled his chin in her hair and felt it brush against his face. Hearing her words, he knew there need be no further discussion as to where to live.  With her, he'd truly found a home at last ... and it didn't matter what structure it was -- the apartment or the house or someplace completely different.  It simply did not matter.

            *Our home it is, then,* he replied.  The kiss seemed to last forever.

            *Let's go home.*

 

******

 

**Chapter Ten - Preparations**

 

_"No matter where I go -- there'll be mem'ries that tug at my sleeve, but there will also be more to question, yet more to believe."_

            - A./M. Bergman

 

_Day One_

 

            The golden shrine spiraled its delicate peaks higher and higher, straining to reach the top of the great dome of Poseidonis.  Garth and Alianne stood in front of the giltedged doors and read the inscription carved into their surface.

            "'The Spirit of Orin Welcomes All Who Enter These Doors and Blesses All Who Find Peace Here'."  Garth turned to Alianne.  "It doesn't mention anything about facing the Adepts."

            There's nothing to worry about, love," she replied. "The mind lessons are easy."  She caught his disbelieving look. "No, really...well, they're not all _that_ hard.  I survived them the last time.  Besides, you shouldn't find them too difficult. You're a much stronger telepath than I am."

            He opened the great doors and ushered her inside.  "I suppose."  They walked down the narrow corridor to where the Adept-Instructor was waiting for them to begin the studies that would prepare them for Sai'a'thash, the bonding ritual.

            Alianne felt Garth's grip on her hand tighten.  "Why, you're actually nervous about this, aren't you?"

            "I'm just not sure about having my mind played around with, that's all," he admitted.

            She squeezed his hand.  "It's not bad.  Actually, it's a rather pleasant experience -- very soothing."  Alianne flashed him a reassuring smile.  "And it's necessary. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind, _Sai'a'thii."_

            Garth stopped and put his arms around her.  "Changed my mind?" He brushed his lips against hers. "Never."  He felt his apprehension begin to lift.  "Come on.  Let's meet the Instructor."

            They stopped at one of the many doors that lined the corridor.  Garth rapped his knuckles on the door.  A deep, resonant voice touched their minds.

            *Come in.*

            Except for ornate tapestries lining the walls and several cushions on the floor, the room was devoid of furnishings. As they entered, Garth and Alianne saw the blue-robed Adept-Instructor's back as he looked out a small window.  He slowly turned to face the couple.

            "Garth, Alianne. I bid you welcome to the House of Orin." They looked upon the face of the Instructor, his bearded face drawn into a smile.  Two pairs of eyes, emerald and amethyst, widened in recognition.

            Alianne found her voice first.  "Master Bohn?  Is that you?"

            Their former teacher laughed softly.  "It's Instructor Bohn, now."  The tall man gestured for them to sit on the cushions and sat on another, facing them.

            "I knew you had left the school," Alianne commented as she lowered herself to a sitting position. "I assumed you had gone to one of the outer colonies, or something."

            "We lead relatively isolated lives here," Bohn replied.  "I found serving Orin meant more to me than teaching school." He looked at the two adults that he remembered so well as children. "Especially subjects like botany."

            "Instructor, may I ask you something?"  Bohn nodded at Alianne's request.  "I've always wanted to know -- the class pairings you made that day...they weren't really random, were they?"

            "Perceptive child," Bohn chuckled.  "In your case, no they were not."

            "But, why me?  Why not one of the other students?"

            Bohn stroked his beard thoughtfully.  "It's simple." He inclined his head toward Garth. "You were...uncertain around the other children.  They were content to follow the views of their parents, and unfortunately, our society as a whole, at the time.  But you" -- he repeated the motion in Alianne's direction -- "were different, very nonconformist...a regular little rebel.  You challenged everything you saw and heard and you flaunted your differences like a badge of honor.  I had a feeling that you would only see your similarities, not your differences.  I had hoped you would become the friend he so badly needed."

            He allowed himself a chuckle.  "And I wasn't much of a believer in superstition, either. As you can see, I was right. You became fast friends."  Bohn's warm brown eyes held with Garth's purple ones.  "Society has changed much since then, and for the better.  Of course, I had no idea that a little botany assignment would lead you both to my path today."

            Garth smiled at the Instructor, then at Alianne, who returned it happily.  "It certainly has been a most...interesting journey."

            Bohn rubbed his hands together. "Anyway. You have not come here today to reminisce with me.  I believe we have a very pleasurable task at hand."  He shifted his position and made himself more comfortable.  He looked at their two faces, shining with love. "I will begin, and you will give your responses in unison, unless I indicate otherwise.  You will respond by saying 'Yes, Instructor'.  Do you understand?"

            Garth and Alianne looked at each other. "Yes, Instructor," they chorused.

            "Do you come here today seeking _Sai'a'thash_?"

            "Yes, Instructor."

            "Has consent been given, with none offering objection?"

            "Yes, Instructor."

            "Do you come here today of your own free will?"

            "Yes, Instructor."

            "Garth, do you come here today, having given your heart to this woman, and do so now desire to give your mind as her _Sai'a'thée_ and consort?"

            "Yes, Instructor."

            "Alianne, do you come here today, having given your heart to this man, and do so now desire to give your mind as his _Sai'a'thé_ and consort?"

            "Yes, Instructor."

            "And do you both understand that the bond of _Sai'a'thash_ can only be dissolved by mutual consent or severed by death?"

            At that question, they exchanged the briefest of glances before responding. They both knew there was another way of breaking a bond.  Bohn knew it too and knew the reason for their hesitation.  It pleased him to hear them say, "Yes, Instructor."

            "Do you come here today seeking _Sai'a'thash?"_

            "Yes, Instructor."

            Bohn's eyes held with theirs.  "Let it be known that the Seven Questions have been asked and answered in the affirmative, in accordance to traditions both ancient and honorable," he intoned. "As of this moment, you are formally known by the House of Orin and by all in our community as _Sai'a'thiih,_ two pledged in bond.  Today, you take the first step into a new life together."  The Adept-Instructor reached for Garth's right hand and Alianne's left, holding them within his own.

            "Now, it is time to begin your first lesson in the discovery of mind.  Close your eyes, lower your shields, and clear your minds of all conscious thought.

            "Let the journey of _Sai'a'thash_ begin."

 

_Day Three_

 

            Donna Long looked up from behind her camera and put her hands on her hips.  "You guys, we are never going to get done if you don't stop goofing off!"  She watched in amusement at the silly faces that were being made into the camera. "Garth, if you don't stop it, I'm going to slug you into next week!"

            Alianne turned so she could see his face.  "And if she doesn't, I will."  Donna had them posed on stools so they faced the same direction.  Their elaborately embroidered robes of blues and greens shimmered under the studio lights.

            Donna went over and adjusted the ornate hammered gold collar that covered Garth's neck and collarbone, admiring the craftsmanship as she did so.  "These are really beautiful.  "It must be nice not having to select what you're going to wear for the ceremony," she commented, recalling her difficulty in selecting a designer for her wedding gown.  "I'll bet that saved a lot of hassling, huh?"

            Garth lifted his chin for Donna.  "Uh-huh."  He felt the pick of pins against his back.  "Having a prescribed outfit does make it easier.  Of course, they haven't had a final fitting yet.  He reached behind himself to scratch the source of the pricking.

            Donna slapped his hand away. "Don't play with the pins. You want to undo my handiwork?" she grinned.  "You keep doing that and I'll have to pin you up all over again,"

            Garth groaned.  "Oh, no...anything but that." He looked at her like a sad puppy.  "Okay, I'll behave.  I promise."

            "You'd better."  She then gave Alianne's auburn curls a final fluff before returning to the camera.  "Okay.  Look at me...good, good...no, Ali, don't slouch.  That's better. Okay. Garth, lean in, just a little...yeah, great.  All right, now...nice big smiles...oh, yeah."  The shutter snapped, snapped again. "You guys look great."

            Donna orchestrated them into a series of poses, for the greatest variety of proofs.  She had been told that these photographs were actually part of the ceremony -- they would be presented to their respective families as one aspect of the tradition.

            After about half an hour later, she went about setting up the last shot, having Garth and Alianne stand in front of a large tinted canvas draped from the ceiling and spread out over the studio floor.  When she had them posed, she studied them through the viewfinder.  "One last time, kids...okay," Donna said, raising her left hand in the air as she focused with her right.  "Look at my hand...no, not at me, at my hand...that's good.  Now, no smile this time.  I want a wistful look, not too serious, though."  She peered through the viewfinder again.  "Come on, be wistful already...you're supposed to be in love...show me...yes, that's nice."

            She pressed the shutter release and the camera's motor advanced the film in a rapid fire series of shots. "That's it. We're done.  Go get changed," she instructed, pointing to the dressing rooms.

            Garth and Alianne emerged minutes later, dressed in jeans and casual shirts.  The robes had been placed in long garment bags.

            Donna handed Garth a printed form. "You're sure you've ordered all the photos you need?"

            Garth scanned the list.  "That should do it," he said, giving the form back to Donna.  "Listen, thanks again for doing this on such short notice.  We really appreciate it."

            "For you, dearheart, anything.  It was my pleasure. I have to admit I was kind of surprised when you called yesterday, though.  I assume you could have had this done at home."

            "Oh, we could've," Alianne replied, "but he didn't want anyone else to take the pictures but you."

            "I appreciate the vote of confidence," Donna said as they headed for the studio's exit.  "Hey, I've got an idea.  Why don't I call Terry and we can get lunch or something."

            "We'd love to, Donna, but we can't," Garth said. "We've got to head back to the embassy to catch a shuttle home. There's still lots to do to get ready for next week."

            "So you told me," she replied, remembering what they had told her about the preparations for the bonding.  "Another time, then?"

            "It's a date."  Garth gave Donna a hug. "Thanks again."

            "Anytime.  I'll get these printed in a hurry and deliver them to the embassy."

            Garth nodded.  "They'll arrange to have them sealed and transported."

            They left the studio together, taking the elevator down to street level. As they left the building, Donna's blue eyes took in the limo waiting at the curb.  "Nice car," she commented dryly as she studied the embassy seal on the door and the diplomatic license plates.

            The driver opened the door and Alianne slid neatly inside. Garth turned to follow her and was stopped by Donna's hand on his arm. "Garth, wait."

            "What's up?  Problems?"

            She shook her head.  "No.  I just wanted to tell you..." she hesitated, uncertain about saying what she wanted to say.

            "Tell me what?"

            "Oh, just that...well, I'm really happy to see you like this. I used to worry about you so much, but now --"

            Garth smiled.  "It's okay.  I understand.  I know how much you cared and how you tried to help when Tula was killed. I've never told you how much I appreciated it then, even though I certainly didn't act like I did.  I just couldn't talk about it.  But you know what?  I've found that the best thing about the past is that it is the past.  I can remember her now, talk about her now and only remember the good things.  You know what I mean?"

            "I do indeed." Donna hugged him, hard. "I'm so pleased for you.  Be happy, okay?"

            "Always."  Garth waited for the driver to open the door again.

            Donna took a step back, away from the limo and onto the curb. "Take care, cutie. Love you."

            "Same here, hon."

            Donna watched as the driver got behind the wheel and slowly eased the limo out into midtown traffic.  She waved at the retreating car until it disappeared into the noontime crunch.  A smile crossed her lips as she went back into the building, her thoughts turning to her appointments for the rest of the day.

 

_Day Four_

 

            "Push harder...yeah, harder."

            "How's that?"

            "OW!....mmmm, that feels good."

            Alianne forced the heels of her hands into Garth's shoulderblades.  He lay face down on the living room floor, his head resting on his hands.  She straddled his hips, pushing against the tight muscles with all her strength.  "How'd you get so knotted up?"

            "Must be...mmph...mind lessons...oooh...all the...ow!...concentrating...hey!"  Garth craned his neck around to give her a pained look. "Ali, leave me in one piece, okay?"

            "Oh, I suppose," she drawled with a smile. "One piece, huh? What piece would you like?" Knead. Press. Knead.

            "Gonna...oh...get all of them...mmmm...later."  He felt the remainder of tension leave his body against her touch. "Okay, you can stop now, thanks."  He waited until she got up, watched as she flopped down on the overstuffed couch.  He joined her.  "You know, the mind lessons are a real challenge."

            "Uh-huh."

            "You said they were easy." Garth accused.

            Alianne adopted her best innocent look.  "Who, me?  I never said that."

            "Did too."

            "Did not."

            "Did too." He was leaning over her then. Kissing the tip of her nose, he commented, "And they're not easy, love. They're hard."

            She shifted on the couch to allow for him to stretch out next to her. "Mmmmmm...them and other things, _Sai'a'thii."_

            Garth quickly set himself to the task of making her sleep set part company from her skin.  "And who makes me that way?"

            "Couldn't begin to imagine," she teased, sliding his shorts over his hips. She inhaled sharply as his lips found the spot below her collarbone that never failed to send delightful shivers down her spine.  "Who...could it..." -- Gods, but he made her lose her mind -- "be?"

            Garth found his way to Alianne's waiting mouth, enjoying her gentle enthusiasm. " _Sai'a'thi,"_ he murmured against her lips, "you've become quite expert at this, haven't you?"

            "I've had an excellent teacher," she offered, never breaking contact. "That, and many months of practice. Wanna teach me something new?"

            "Something new." Garth thought about it for a moment. "Tell you what -- let's you and I see if we can think of something."

            Her laugh was low as she welcomed him, drawing him to her eagerly.  "Think of something new," she echoed.  "That may prove to be harder than the mind exercises."

 

Day Six

 

            "Why are people always sticking me with pins?" Garth looked at the woman as she kept circling him as he stood in his apartment, dressed in the Sai'a'thash robes. The way she kept circling him made him feel like he was about to become someone's lunch. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Mauri, how much longer?"

            The elderly woman's expression suggested years of suffering such questions. "I'd be done sooner if you'd hold still," she scolded, smiling.  She made another tuck in the embroidered overlay, stuck in a pin.  Her gray eyes nearly disappeared amidst the wrinkles when she smiled.  "Hold still," she repeated. "You're not so big that I still can't turn you over my knee, youngling." More pinning. She paused, taking a step back to appraise both her handiwork as well as the young man before her.  "There.  That's a bit better." Mauri, who barely stood as high as Garth's shoulder, circled him again -- slowly, this time, to check the alterations.

            "Yes, I think that'll do," she said, patting his hip. "Broad shoulders, narrow hips. You may cut a pleasing figure for the ladies, young man, but you are an old seamstress' nightmare!"

            Garth's laugh was hearty and deep. "Mauri, you've been saying that for years."

            "It's been true for years." Mauri turned her wizened eyes to the blond man relaxing in a chair opposite them.  "Your Majesty, perhaps you could persuade this one here to stop growing?"

            Arthur leaned back in the chair, folded his arms across his chest and joined in the laughter. "You might as well try to stop the tides, Mauri."

            "Can I get changed now?" Blue and gray eyes turned at the request

            The elderly seamstress unfastened the overlay and started to lift it over Garth's head. He bent over deeply so the small woman could complete the task. "Bring me the rest of this," she said, gesturing to the pale blue ceremonial shirt and slacks that he still wore," and I'll get started straight away."  She neatly folded the overlay across her forearm.

            Garth returned moments later, carrying the shirt and slacks, and handed them to Mauri. "Well, I'll be off then," she told the two men. "I'll have these back in plenty of time for the ceremony. Good day, Your Majesty."  She turned back to Garth.  "And you," she added, mischievously wrinkling her ancient eyes, "all happiness to you and your lovely lady. I'll expect a summons soon to start making some garments" -- she pantomimed a rocking motion with her arms -- "that are very, very tiny.  Good day."  And with her long skirts swirling behind her, she was gone.

            Violet eyes rolled toward the ceiling. "Can you believe her?"

            "Mauri will never change," Arthur replied, stretching out his long, muscular legs.  "So, tell me, how's everything going?"

            "Great," Garth said. "We've both really busy, trying to get in the lessons, our duties -- everything." He sat, facing his adoptive father.  "I didn't realize there'd be so much to do before _Sai'a'thash._ Ali's got it worse, I think.  She's been trying to get caught up on her research, plus rearranging the house to make room for my things." He gestured at the nearly empty shelves and the now nearly full crates.  "She's just lucky I don't have lots of possessions."

            "I'm a little surprised that you didn't choose to live here."

            "Here?  On the palace grounds?" Garth made a little face of dismay.  "Where there's no real privacy and a staff that's raised gossip to a fine art?  We...discussed it, actually, and we decided to keep it rather than move.  Besides, Ali bought that house with part of her inheritance after Gavor died and it means a lot to her.  I didn't want to ask her to give it up. I like the house and it's just the right size."

            Arthur smiled. "For two."

            "Yeah."

            "Do you need any help with moving your things?"

            "Thanks, but no, everything's under control...I think."

            "Well, I have to admit, being _Sai'a'thii_ suits you, Garth. I don't think I've ever seen you so content."  Arthur studied his son, noted the easy smile, the relaxed posture, the warmth that came to his eyes when he spoke of Alianne.  He was more than pleased.

            "Everything's turned out fine...for both of us.  And we're learning so much about each other through the mind lessons. The Instructor helps us look at all the issues that have affected our pasts so they don't interfere with the future."

            "Sounds interesting," Arthur commented.  "Anything you can share?"

            "Oh, it's no big secret.  Mainly things about Tula...and Loren."  Violet eyes deepened.  "I've been wanting to ask you:  Why didn't you come to me about the mind-rape when it happened?  Ali was my best friend.  Why didn't you tell me?"

 _I knew this was coming.  I'm just surprised it took this_ _long..._

            Arthur leaned back in his chair.  "If you know about that, you know my reasons, son.  I had to respect Sailyn and Gavor's wishes in the matter."  He shifted uncomfortably. "They felt that public knowledge of the...event...would only bring more shame."

            "Shame to Sailyn, you mean."

            Arthur shook his head emphatically.  "No.  Shame to Alianne, shame that she didn't deserve for something that wasn't her fault.  The stigma of involuntary severation still exists today, even though it's virtually unheard of.  Let me ask you:  When did you find out about it?"

            "Do you remember the coalition banquet last year?" Garth asked.  Arthur nodded slowly.  "That night. Ali told me everything that night."

            "And what was your reaction?"

            "I was angry."  Garth saw the look his father gave him. "Not with her," he added quickly, "with Loren.  I hated what he did to her -- how much pain she was in, even after so much time had passed.  I hated the fact that he could hurt her like that and that l had no idea."

            "Did you know you loved her then?"

            This time, it was Garth's turn to nod.  "I think so, but that night...well, it was the first time I tried to act on what I felt."

            "And it made no difference to you?"

            "No!" The word was said with vehemence.  "No. It made no difference. Not to me."

            Arthur stood.  "Her parents were concerned that it would make a difference to any man she might become...involved with.  They hoped that after Alianne recovered from the psychic and emotional damage that Loren inflicted, she might want to have other relationships and lead a full life.  They feared that if it were known that she'd been mind-raped, no one would want her.  Historically, that's been the response to men and women who have gone through that."  He put his hands on Garth's shoulders.  "I know you would've wanted to help her back then, but they asked for my silence -- and that extended to you, too.  There was nothing you could have done, anyway.  All you could have done was be her friend - and you were.  She told you when she was ready to tell you, and you've helped since then."

            "I guess." There was a brief silence, heavy and thick between the two men.

            Arthur returned to his seat. "You mentioned Tula..."

            "Uh-huh. I learned today that Ali still had a question about her -- one she never felt comfortable asking me."

            "Oh?"

            "Oh.  During our lesson today, she revealed that she wanted to know why Tula and I were never bound."

            "Did you have an answer for her?"

            Garth again nodded.  "There were a number of reasons.  I loved her, you know that.  At the time, I always thought that my feelings should be more...intense.  And we were terribly young. At nineteen, I didn't think I was ready for a bonding. There would be time for commitment and permanence later, right? At least, that's what I thought then.

            "I didn't know how wrong I was -- about all of it.  Maybe she should've become my consort, but I never got around to it...and then it was too late." Garth offered Arthur a smile.  "I wouldn't go back and change it, though.  Tula was good for me, and I'll never forget her, but I eventually realized that I couldn't spend the rest of my life grieving for her.  It dishonored her memory.  Ali helped me learn that.  I don't think I would've made it through without her friendship."

            Arthur smiled.  "And now you have her love."

            "And she has mine.  I know enough now not to repeat my mistakes.  I love her.  I want to be her consort.  And who knows" -- Garth grinned at Arthur -- "maybe Mauri will have an opportunity to make those 'very, very tiny' garments someday. But that's tides away."

            "Hm. So, what did Alianne say when all this came out?"

            "She understood.  She always does."  Garth stood and began packing the last of his possessions.  "Listen, does the offer to help still stand?"

            "Of course.  What would you like me to do?"

            "This is the last of the moving I have to do.  Would you like to help me take these boxes over to Ali's -- I mean, to our house when I'm done?"

            "I'd be happy to.  Once you're cleared out, maybe I can rent this place," Arthur teased, blue eyes twinkling. Then his expression turned serious and he reached out to embrace his only surviving son.  "I'm proud of you," he said simply. "You've become quite a man and I know you'll be happy."

            Garth returned the embrace. "Thanks.  That really means a lot to me."  He found he had no words to express what he felt for this man who had raised him as his own, so he rather awkwardly returned to the task of packing.  Clearing his throat, he commented, "Well, I suppose I should get myself in gear.  If I don't get this stuff over to the house, Ali's going to have my head."

 

_Day Nine_

 

            Garth looked at the panel to the left of the front door and saw the locks were deactivated.  He smiled to himself, pleased.  She had arrived home ahead of schedule.

            Tucking the parcel he carried under his arm, he opened the door.  "Honey, I'm home," he called out.

            A laughing, musical voice called back to him.  "I'm in here."  The sound came from the bedroom and he followed it.

            A strange sight greeted his eyes when he entered the room. If tornadoes had been part of undersea weather patterns, he would have sworn that one had raced through the room, with Alianne standing right in the center.  Boxes and clothes were strewn on the floor, on the bed and on every table.  Upon seeing him, her expression changed from befuddlement to relief.

            She began to carefully pick her way through the mess to greet him.  "'Honey, I'm home'?" she asked, kissing him. "Gods, how cliche."

            Garth set his parcel down on the bed so he could use both arms to encircle her close to him.  "I know, but I've always wanted to say that."  Still holding her, he again looked around.  "Quite a mess you've got here."

            "Yeah, well, I'm glad you're here," Alianne replied.  "You can help me get it straightened out."

            "Where do you want me to start?"

            "Good question." Alianne went over to the open wardrobe.  "I've cleared out half of this to make room for your clothes, so why don't you arrange them the way you want them?"  She picked up a box and handed it to him. "Sometime today, _Sai_ _'a'thii_? I want this done by tonight."

            Garth gave her a mocking salute.  "Yes, mistress. Anything you say, mistress."

            "Now, that's what I like," she replied, grinning, "a man who knows his place."  She picked up another box.  "What's in here?"

            He glanced over from where he was gathering up his strewn clothes. "Oh, assorted stuff. You know, pictures...things like that."

            Alianne opened the box and examined its contents.  An assortment of framed photographs rested on top.  She began removing them, looking briefly at each one as she did so. Many of them were of Garth as a child -- one taken on his adoptive parents' wedding day; one of him and the four other young heroes who started the Titans, one...

            She stared at the framed photograph she held in her hand. "Oh, my," she sighed softly.

            "What...?" Garth asked as he came to look over her shoulder. Then he saw.

            Four young faces smiled back at them.  Bright, shining sixteen year olds -- Garth and Tula, Alianne and Loren -- their expressions of happiness and hope frozen forever in time.

            Alianne finally found her voice.  "I'd forgotten about this one." She found the picture being taken from her hands.

            "I should've stored it away," Garth told her.  "I'm going to put it away someplace.  Maybe I'll just dispose of it."

            "Don't do that.  We should save it."  At Garth's expression, a mix of surprise and sadness, she continued. "It's a nice picture.  It was a good time for all of us then."  Alianne looked up from the image and her gaze came to rest against Garth's eyes, soft and slightly wistful.  "The past no longer affects the future, Garth.  We discovered that through the mind lessons.  Loren and Tula were part of our lives, and throwing this" -- she gestured to the picture in his hands -- "away is not going to erase the memories.  We shouldn't deny that we loved them."

            "We don't deny it."

            "But we don't necessarily need to hide the fact, either.  We used to do things together, the four of us, and we had a lot of fun.  They're part of us.  They always will be. That's how we were."  She wrapped her arms around Garth's neck.  "And this is how we are. Is that such a bad thing...like we have to forget part of ourselves to have what we do today?"

            Garth returned the embrace.  "No, we don't have to forget. We know that now.  And it is a nice picture.  But, we don't have to actually display it or anything, do we?"

            Alianne smiled.  "Not if you don't want to.  Orin knows that between the two of us, there's enough pictures scattered around this house."

            "Good. I'll store it away then."

            "There's a case on the top shelf of my wardrobe, far left, that I keep stuff like that in," she informed him.  "Speaking of which..." Alianne crossed to her bedside table and withdrew a framed photograph from the drawer, "I suppose this should go in there, too, but I think you should see it first."  She placed it in Garth's hands. And waited.

            Garth let his gaze drop.  "You hid this from me, didn't you?"

            Her head dropped and she nodded slowly.

            "Ali, why?"

            Alianne stood by his side and they looked at the picture together.  She studied her own image, Tula at her side, and smiled at the memory of when it was taken.

 

_She wasn't quite yet nineteen and the healers had recently declared Alianne whole again after the forced severation -- well as whole as they could make her.  She had returned to her studies at the Archives and life_ _was_ _slowly beginning to return to normal. One evening, when she answered the door of her parents' home, she had received a surprise._

_"Tula! Your hair! What happened to it?"_

_Tula bounded past her into the house.  "You ask the dumbest questions. What do you think happened, dimbrain?"_ _she smiled.  "I cut it off!"_

 _Her long, sweeping hairstyle was gone, replaced by a_ _closely cropped style, brushed back, away from her oval face. She looked older, her eyes bigger, cheekbones accented._

_"It's certainly...different," Alianne had told her friend_

_Tula's face fell dejectedly. "You don't like it."_

_"Yeah, I do. It'll just take some getting used to, that's all."_

_"I know what you mean, but I was ready for a serious change." Tula's smile that night was bright. "So, you think Garth'll like it?"_

_"Uh-huh. It really brings out your eyes. And I know for a_ _fact that he really likes your eyes.  He'll like it."_

_"He'd better.  I want to keep it this way for a long time."_

_Alianne had asked her father to take the picture that night to mark the occasion._

            I want to keep it this way for a long time. _Six months later, still in mourning over her father's recent, sudden death, Alianne began_ _grieving for the young woman she had loved like a sister._

 

            "Ali, what's wrong?"

            She tore her eyes away from the picture and looked at Garth, concern etched across his features. "Oh. I'm sorry.  You were saying...?"

            "I asked you why you hid this picture."

            Alianne smiled -- a wistful smile.  "I hid it a long time ago, when you returned home.  I didn't think you wanted to see it."

            Garth studied the picture.  It seemed to him as if both young women were smiling at him, both lovely in their own ways. "You both look great."

            "It's my favorite picture of us," she replied.

            A stack of frames sat on the bed.  Garth added the picture to the pile. "There's no need to hide such pretty women away, beloved.  Not anymore."

            "You're sure?"

            "If you need to ask, then maybe we should find something else to do tomorrow."

            Alianne reached up and kissed him, hard.  "Oh, no...there's no way you're getting out of our 'date'," she teased. "I was fairly certain it's okay now.  That's why I brought it out to show you."  She went to lift the pile.  "I'll make room for these on the case in the living room and..." She spied the parcel on the bed. "Garth, what's this?"

            "Oh, I forgot.  That arrived this morning."  He took the parcel and opened the seal.  "This seems to be the day for photographs," he commented, lifting a frame from the parcel. He studied the image. "Ali, look."

            She looked.  "They're beautiful."

            "And right on time, too."  Their own faces smiled back at themselves, their stature noble in the _Sai'a'thash_ robes. "One thing you can say about Donna," Garth commented, "She always keeps her word."  He began pulling frames out in a variety of sizes.

            "Did you order frames for these?"

            "No, just the...oh, wait. There's a note here." Garth took the note, sealed in laminate by the embassy staff to waterproof it.  He scanned it quickly, a smile growing as he read. "It's from Donna.  Listen to this:

 

Dear Garth and Ali:

 

          I hope these get to you in time.  I got them together as quickly as I could.  An attache named Hovan said he'd make sure they were sealed properly, so if they're not, you know who to blame.  I'm just a humble photographer, you know.

          I couldn't decide which poses to use.  They all came out so nicely, I made you extras.

          We just wanted you to know we're thinking of you.  Again, our congratulations and much happiness to you both.  Perhaps after Seclusion (did I get that right?) you'll come for a visit.

          Oh, the rest of the 'gang' sends their love too.  (I was told to make sure I told you that or face the consequences!)

          All our love,

 

          Donna

 

          P.S.  The frames are a gift from Terry and me. I hope you like them and that they go with your decor.  Enjoy!

 

            Garth placed the note with the new portraits.  "I suppose we'll have to send a thank you note."

            "Of course," Alianne replied.  She examined the frames. Some were etched brass, others were pastel-colored marble. "Donna has excellent taste.  They're exquisite."  She became aware of Garth's stare.  "What's with you?"

            His amethyst eyes were growing beyond warm as he looked at her.  "Nothing.  I was just thinking how much I'm looking forward to tomorrow."  He took her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "Bound. Joined together forever, beloved."

            Their kiss lasted for long, sweet moments.  "You know, we're never going to be ready if we don't clear this mess up," Alianne murmured.

            "So?"  His hands were urgent against her skin as he felt desire ignite.

            "So..." she struggled for the words.  "Everything should be just...perfect before tomorrow."  She managed to pull away slightly, breathing deeply.  "I don't want to come home to a mess after Seclusion."

            "Okay," Garth smiled.  "Tell you what: let's see how fast we can make this clutter disappear, so we have some time to ourselves before tonight's lesson."

            "The final one."

            "I just wish we didn't have to spend tonight apart. But it's the tradition."

            "You know, love, there are times when I really, really hate tradition."

            "Me, too," came the warm reply, "but I guess we have to follow it."

            And in the end, tradition was followed.  They went their separate ways after the final mind lesson -- Alianne to her family home, Garth to the palace.

            As he swam away from her, his heart full of love and longing, Garth heard Alianne's voice, sweet and gentle, in his mind.  *Tomorrow, _Sai'a'thii._ Everything begins anew. Good night. I love you.  Good night.*

            He reached out for her.  *Good night, _Sai'a'thi._ Sweet dreams, beloved.  You hold my heart forever.  I'll see you in the morning.*

            *I'll be waiting.  Good night.*

 

******

 

**Chapter Eleven - Step into the Future**

 

_"These are moments you remember all your life. There are_ _moments you wait for and dream of all your life.  This is one of those moments."_

            - A./M. Bergman

 

            In the pre-dawn hours, most of Poseidonis still slept.  Most, but not all.  Lady Sailyn had been awake for hours, dressing for her role in the Sai'a'thash ceremony.  Giving herself a final appraisal, she left her chambers and walked down the hall to her daughter's room.

            Or rather, the room that had been her daughter's when she still called the great house 'home'.  For this one night only, she had returned as a symbolic gesture of taking leave from home and family to start a new one.

            Sailyn opened the door.  Alianne was seated at her old dressing table, clad in the heavily embroidered Sai'a'thash robes.  She watched as her daughter ran a brush through her thick, dark auburn curls, arranging them around her face. She went to stand behind her only child.

            "It's almost time, lovey."

            Alianne looked at her mother, her face reflecting over her shoulder in the mirror.  "I know," she said, placing the waiting gold circlet on her head. "I'm ready...I think."

            Sailyn adjusted the circlet.  "I wish you'd have let me put your hair up.  It would be more suitable for the occasion." Older green eyes studied a young, shining reflection, noted the slight shake of her head.

            "No, Mother.  I told you already, not today.  Today isn't a day for artifice. Besides, Garth likes my hair down."  Alianne pushed her chair away from the table and stood to face her mother. "So, what do you think? Do I look all right?"

            "Precious, you are lovely," Sailyn sighed, her eyes full of maternal pride and love.

            "Do you really think so?"

            Sailyn touched her daughter's cheek.  "You are exquisite." She could feel the hint of the tears that she had sworn to herself that she would not cry.  "Your father would have loved to see you this day."

            Alianne took her mother's hand.  "Don't, Mother, please. Papa can see me, I know he can."  She smiled. "He's with me today."

            Sailyn willed the tears away.  "I know he is."  She smoothed her hands over the front of her own elaborately designed gown.  "Well, I suppose we should go.  It's time." Her gaze held level with the younger woman's as she hugged her daughter tightly.  "Oh, lovey, I used to worry that I would never see this day -- to see you bound again."

            "Even though you would have preferred another choice of consort?"

            "Dear child, I'm not so set in my ways as to be inflexible, you know," Sailyn replied. "Your _Sai'a'thii_ is a very...persuasive young man.  I know how you feel, Alianne.  I would not deny you -- not if you are truly happy with him."

            "Oh, I am, Mother."  Her face fairly shimmered with the depths of her love.  "I wish you could know how...right...everything is when I'm with him."  A dreamy expression settled neatly on her face. "Nothing's going to go wrong this time. Nothing."

            A short time later, just as the dome's bio-lights were beginning to cast darkness away from the city, Alianne and Sailyn arrived at the center gardens of Poseidonis.  They had not spoken since leaving the house, in accordance to ritual.

            Garth and Arthur watched as the two women approached them. Arthur cast a glance at his son, watched with pride as the young man's face lit up, a broad smile crossing his features.  He noticed that Alianne's expression mirrored his exactly.  Garth stood tall and proud as he waited for her to join him in the final steps of their journey.

            Finally, they were four together -- mother and daughter, father and son. They faced each other.

            Sailyn spoke first, taking Alianne's hand and placing it within Garth's.  "I give you my daughter.  May you always know joy and banish sorrow as you begin your lives together." She took a step back.

            It was Arthur's turn.  Adjusting the long robe that he only wore for official functions, as befitting a king, he repeated Sailyn's actions, placing Garth's other hand within Alianne's. "I give you my son.  May you find contentment within _Sai'a'thash_ and may your course run as steady as the tides." He also stood back. The symbolic separation from parent and family was complete.

            Wordlessly, Garth and Alianne then turned, and hand in hand, began the short walk to the Shrine of Orin, unaware of their parents' expressions of pride as they walked away.

            Instructor Bohn waited outside the entrance of the Shrine, raising his hands in welcome as they arrived.  "All within the House of Orin bid you welcome, _Sai'a'thiih._ You have completed all the Lessons of Mind and have been deemed prepared to step together into Sai'a'thash, the binding which none may break.  Are you ready?"

            "Yes, Instructor," they answered in chorus.

            Bohn opened the doors.  "The Adept-Mediator awaits you within. May the blessings of Orin be with you always."

            Garth and Alianne crossed the threshold of the dark, imposing shrine.  Biolights high upon the walls dimly illuminated the corridor that would lead them to their final destination -- the Adept-Mediator and becoming Sai'a'théeh, two joined in bond.

            Garth gave her hand a squeeze.  "Nervous?" he whispered.

            "A little. You?"

            He shook his head.  "No."  Upon catching her look, he amended, "Well, just a bit." He inhaled deeply.  "Are you ready?"

            Alianne's face was a model of serenity.  "I've been ready forever."

            They began the long walk to the shrine's central chamber, footsteps echoing softly against the elaborately patterned tiles of the floor. The Adept-Mediator soon came into view.

            She was old, but not yet considered elderly, with ebony hair heavily streaked with white.  She stood regally in her robes of gold and white, shimmering in the dim light as she waited for the couple to reach her.

            The chamber was as imposing as the Mediator herself. The high, curving walls reached up to the vaulted ceiling, full of etchings and tapestries depicting people and events which defined the rich and ancient history of Atlantis.  This was the place where its citizens came to find hope, to pray for forgiveness, to find comfort. This was the place where untold numbers of young Atlanteans came over thousands of years, drawn by love and yearning to become united, bound in the ritual to make them truly one.

            Landsmen speak of oneness.  They pledge it to their lovers, their wives, their husbands. They vow it at marriage: _Now, we are one._ But truly, never can they be one -- one soul, one mind.  They can never experience the other's emotions firsthand.  They can never ignite passion by taking their own desire and delivering those sensations directly into the mind of their beloved and having that spun back into their own mind, building and building until the tower crashes in ecstasy. They will never know what it is like not to have to wonder how the other really feels, where the other is, for they do not have a bit of their beloved's essence within their own mind, always a reassuring presence.

            Landsmen _speak_ of oneness. Atlanteans _experience_ it.

            The footsteps stopped. The Adept-Mediator stood before the couple and studied the faces of the handsome young man and the serene young woman. _So serious. Good._ She preferred to see serious expressions rather than giddy smiles at this point. To her, it meant that _Sai'a'théeh_ were not taking the upcoming procedures lightly. But she also saw the bright shine in their eyes and knew there was joy here, as well. They were ready. She raised her palms in offering and began.

            "I am D'veyah, Adept-Mediator of the House of Orin. My role here is to complete what you began ten days ago when the Seven Questions were asked and answered and you became _Sai'a'thiih,_ two pledged in bond. You have held onto that pledge, explored each other through the Lessons of Mind and now stand before me seeking to bring the cycle full turn.

            "Garth, son of Arthur, son of Thar, are you prepared to pledge your life as well as mind to this woman, becoming her _Sai'a'thée_?"

            "I am," he replied, gaze level with the Mediator's.

            "Alianne, daughter of Gavor, are you prepared to pledge your life as well as mind to this man, becoming his _Sai'a'thé_?"

            She glanced briefly at the profile of her beloved before turning her eyes back to D'veyah. "I am."

            The Mediator lowered her hands.  "Kneel."  She lowered herself onto a cushion to face them as they followed suit, barely inches apart.  After all three were settled, she took Garth's and Alianne's hands within her own.  She closed her eyes and concentrated.

            D'veyah began peeling away layer upon layer of mind.

            Two minds separate and alone, became aware of a light, glowing dimly in the distance of the mindscape.

            Two minds, individuals still, began swimming towards the glowing orb.

            Garth found himself drawn to the light.  He swam towards it, slowly at first, then faster as the pull became irresistible.

            The Adept-Mediator reached her mind out for theirs, touching one, then the other and began the merge.

            Alianne swiftly moved toward the shimmering dot, knowing it for what it was, unhampered by her long, heavy skirts within the realm of the mind.

            The swirling, shimmering blues and greens of the ceremonial robes dissolved, blending, spreading out against the mindsea, uniting each of them as one with the seas and with all life which springs from its primordial essence.

            The light stood out as a bright beacon amidst the swirl of blues and greens that filled two mindscapes.  And then, the mindscapes became one.

            D'veyah continued the pull -- closer, closer.

            They saw each other then, and they were together within the mindscape.  The world around them was a near blinding whiteness, save for the swirling blues and greens that moved around them as if a living thing.

            Garth and Alianne swam, perfectly synchronized, reaching, side by side, rolling, turning together in a silent, exquisite ballet within the mindsea.  Their bodies dissolved, atoms merging, mingling together in complete and total oneness, a blur of color.  The united mass floated free, the only color in the world.

            Then the colors began to separate, coalescing back into their two individual forms.  Separate, yet not; together, yet not.  Garth and Alianne swam as if they were one person, knowing each turn the other would make before it was made.

            The bright beacon of light, still stark against the white, loomed before them beckoning them.  Together, they swam towards it, reaching eagerly.

            Outstretched hands touched the light, pulling it close, embracing it in unison; embracing it in joy.

            The world exploded.

            The light, glowing brightly, engulfed the totality of the mindsea, swelling, white hot.  Two minds, blending, edges blurred, becoming one.  Two spirits, two souls...the day began as two.

            Now it is one.

            One with the wonder; the awe of always being together throughout time, beyond distance.  One with the knowledge of possessing everything the other knows, of feeling every emotion, every hope, every desire.  The joy of going beyond what is, into what will be.  Of being one, yet still remaining two, mingling love, passion, and dreams into a single burning intensity.

            The Adept-Mediator held the key, turned it, opening the doors to a mental intimacy that non-telepaths cannot even begin to imagine.  The doors in the mindscape were flung wide.  Garth and Alianne met, merged, became of one mind.

            D'veyah checked to make sure the binding was proper, the minds aligned correctly.  She withdrew mentally, completing the process from _Sai'a'thiih_ to _Sai'a'théeh._

            It was done.

            "Open your eyes," she instructed.

            The world view had changed.  Garth slowly opened his eyes and blinked.  *I've gotten shorter.*

            *No, my love, look again and you'll see.*  Alianne's words were conveyed with a hint of amusement.  Garth turned to his right to look at her and found himself looking at the tapestries on the wall. *Look to the left.*

            Recognition dawned.  His head pivoted to the left and he saw, not Alianne as he expected, but himself.  And he had to tilt up to do it. He was looking at the world through her eyes. He felt the full extent of her love, her warmth, as he swam free, filling her mind.  *Is this what you see when you look at me, beloved?*

            There was a moment's silence as Alianne adjusted to her own new world view. She turned and looked down at herself, senses rejoicing in the swirl of his emotions washing over her.

            *I see all of that, and much, much more.*  She saw her own eyes smiling with Garth's warmth.  *I never realized that this is how you see me! I'm not that pretty, you know.*

            *You are to me.*

            *You're here!* she cried joyously.  *I feel all of you!*

            *And I always will be,* he called, a sense of awe reverberating through her mind. *Always together, beloved!* The Adept-Mediator watched the newly-bound couple as they began to realize the wonder of the bond's power.  She entered the mindscape once more, guiding their primary essence back into their own minds, leaving the once empty space filled with the other.

            She gestured for them to stand.

            Within themselves, but still joined, Garth and Alianne faced each other, adjusting to the sudden intensity of experiencing the other's emotional responses.  They came together, entwining each other's minds with pulses of love as their lips met. They barely heard the Mediator's next words.

            "It is done. The binding is complete, _Sai'a'théeh._ Go now, with the blessings of the House of Orin.  For the next seven days, you will not be seen by the eyes of the community.  Go, and discover each other.  May you always remember the rebirth of love as you have experienced it this day."

 

            As they approached the main gates of the city, Garth and Alianne were unaware of the looks they drew from passers-by who paused to watch the couple on their journey.  It was not uncommon to see young couples en route to Seclusion, but this particular pair was special.  People on their way to work stopped, looked and smiled.  For its size, Poseidonis carried about it the air of a small town.  By its very nature as a physically closed society, everyone tended to know everyone else's business.

            They were polite, of course, not wishing to seem rude by staring at any newly-bound couple, but this was one of their heroes, a young man well known and now loved and respected by all citizens, now bound to the daughter of an old and well regarded noble House.  So they would watch discreetly and politely, turning back to their own business as the two young people passed.

            The sentries at the gate opened it wide as they approached. They passed through, not noticing the gates closing behind them.

            Then they were free and began to swim to their Seclusion site.  Almost immediately, Alianne lagged behind.  When he realized that she was not beside him, Garth paused and turned towards her, bobbing impatiently in the still waters.  *Ali, come on -- hurry up!*

            *I'm trying,* she replied, her legs churning.  *It's these heavy skirts. They're so hard to swim in!*

            He returned to her, as happy as he'd ever been in his life. *Then we'll have to do something about that, won't we?* He put her arms around his neck, leaving his arms and legs free to move.  *Hang on tight!*  He exploded through the seas, Alianne in tow.

            Alianne hung on, riding in tandem.  A laugh of sheer delight rose from deep inside.  This was something they had done often, even as children, but never with such intent, such urgency as this ride.  Garth not only heard her laughter, but felt the joy and excitement from which it sprang, and was caught up in it as well.  The kilometers to the retreat passed quickly.

            Finally, they arrived at their destination: a Seclusion retreat established centuries ago by the Adepts of the House of Orin.  There were many such retreats scattered around the outer range of Poseidonis' security zone. They were spaced liberally, so each couple who might be in Seclusion would have total privacy.  Over the years, these retreats had been updated and modernized so now, each unit held every convenience desired.

            Upon their arrival, Garth accessed the entry code supplied by the Adepts.  The door unlocked, slid open and they entered the retreat. Surveying their surroundings, they found a small, simply designed three rooms, furnished neatly.

            Alianne checked the rooms, then returned to Garth's side. "It's perfect," she said, drawing him close.

            "Of course it is," he replied. "You're here, and we're alone."  He wrapped his hands in her hair and brought her face close to his.  "I don't think I've seen you look more beautiful than you look right now, beloved," he sighed, covering her mouth with his own.  His shields dropped completely, flooding her with his love and the beginnings of the desire that ran through his veins.

            Unexpectedly, Alianne's knees buckled and she slumped against him.  As Garth steadied her, she felt his concern. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

            "I'm...I'm fine, Garth," she replied, straightening and regaining composure.  "I just didn't quite expect that.  You're very intense, you know."

            "Let's take it slowly, then," he gentled, his fingers unfastening the gold buttons that ran down both sides of her overlay, pausing just long enough to remove the ornate collar from around her neck before lifting the overlay from her shoulders.

            Clad only in the pale blue undershift, Alianne returned the favor, removing his collar and overlay, pausing from time to time to offer her kisses to him.  The overlays rested in a heap on the floor.

            Alianne shivered, not only with her own yearning, but with his as the new empathic rapport began to deepen.  She laughed, tossing her head delightedly.

            "What's so funny?" Garth could feel the delight, but wasn't quite certain what it was she found so amusing.

            "Nothing.  It's just that, well, I can't believe that we're here. You don't know how I've longed for this day."  She found herself being carried to the retreat's small bedroom.  "What is it with you carrying me places?" she teased.

            "I don't know.  You're just...carryable," he replied, eyes twinkling.  Before he deposited her back on the floor, Garth gave her a swirl around for good measure.

            Alianne pulled Garth's shirt over his head, trailing nipping kisses along the length of his torso, ending at his neck.  He buried his head in her shoulder, his own fervent kisses leaving their mark. The bond began to sing with desire, bringing a sense of newness to every sensation.

            Tenderly, Garth unfastened her long shift, easing it down over her shoulders and hips.  Alianne stepped away from the shift, nudging it aside with a swipe of her foot.  She resumed her playful nipping, teasing his skin with her teeth and tongue.  A familiar warmth began to spread up from her stomach, and she sent it along the bond.

            With both their shields fully lowered, Garth felt her desire firsthand, and inhaled sharply with the sensation.  His hands pressed fitly against the small of her back as he lowered her to the bed, devouring her with kisses.  The tingling that ran through every nerve ending crossed the bond and he felt her tremble with the intensity.  He tried to find the right words to express how he felt, then realized that it wasn't necessary. She _knew._

            Alianne returned his kisses with equal intensity, letting her lips touch his skin -- fervent kisses, as if she had never known the feel of his body.  She marveled at how new everything seemed, even after so many months of knowing him, loving him.

            *I know. I feel it too,* Garth replied, picking up the thread of her thoughts. *It's just like the first time.*

            *It's better.* she smiled. *I know what I'm doing now.* To Alianne, it seemed as if everywhere his mouth touched her was like little, delightful shocks against her skin.  Her fingers clutched the skin on his back, nails raking its length.  Her breathing became rapid with desire as she felt the swirl of his tongue against her skin.  Closing her eyes, she became one with the bond.

            And then, Garth's breathing quickly matched her own as she was suddenly everywhere at once.  All he could think of was how much he loved her, never wanted to lose her, never wanted this moment to end.  He took that love and let it radiate to her and Felt it return to him compounded by the love that was in her heart.  Alianne's hands were over every inch of his body and he could Feel her passion as if it were his own.  He spiraled down with the joy of her and the sensations she aroused.

            They lost themselves within the newness of the bond, spinning emotions and sensations back and forth, creating a true consummation.  Soft lovesounds reverberated throughout the small chamber, as they took turns assuming the roles of predator and prey.  Their eyes met and were captured by the other, locked in a void where time became meaningless.

            Alianne entwined her mind with Garth's just as he did with hers, exploring every sensation, every emotion.  His need became her own and hers, his.  She cried out as their joining was complete, physically as well as mentally. They moved as one then, urgent, passionate, loving. And when release was found, it was like none they had ever experienced before, for the rapport they now shared showed them the intensity of the moment that the other felt.

            Spent, Garth fell against her, dark curls resting against her shoulder.  He felt the rapid rise and fall of his chest, felt it reflected in her own breathing.  He lifted his head a bit to look at Alianne's face and saw a face both innocent and wanton, with auburn hair framing her face wildly.  She was gazing at him through half-lidded eyes, mere slits of emerald.  He returned her soft, satisfied smile.  "Gods, Ali, do you think it will be like that all the time?" he asked, gently stroking her arm.

            She shifted against him, nestling her chin in his hair.  "I hope not."

            "Why?"

            "Because, my love, I don't quite think I'd survive it."  She chuckled. "I assume we'll adjust sooner or later."

            "Hopefully later."

            They lay there for a time, resting, cherishing the new-found sensations running along the bond.  Garth found the bedlinens strewn on the floor, retrieved them and tenderly wrapped their bodies together.  Although they didn't really need the covers for warmth, they both liked the feeling of being secure under the heavy covers.  Drawing the linens close, Alianne snuggled up in the relatively soft spot where his shoulder·and chest met, content beyond imagination, safe within his arms.

            This binding was everything her first was not.  A sob rose from her throat as tears began.

            Garth felt the shudder that moved across her body, but he didn't sense sadness from her and she was giving no other indication as to the reason for her tears.  "Shhh, _Sai'a'thé,_ don't cry," he soothed, brushing back her hair gently. "Don't be sad today.  Not today."

            "You don't understand.  I'm not sad. I'm relieved."

            "Relieved?"

            "It's not me!"

            Garth was totally confused.  Her emotions were all ajumble along the bond. "Ali, what's not you?"

            "Being a failure." She smiled through her tears. "I'm not a failure at achieving a successful binding.  It wasn't me!"

 _So that was it._ "Why didn't you bring this up during the mind lessons?"

            "I couldn't.  I didn't even try to think of it. I tucked it away so Bohn wouldn't even sense it."  Alianne raised herself up on one elbow.  "Garth, don't you see?  If you even thought for just a moment that my...problems with bonding...were my fault, that somehow, I was inadequate, you wouldn't want me, and I couldn't bear that."

            "What happened before wasn't your fault, love.  I thought you knew that. I knew that."

            "I was worried.  I couldn't help but worry."

            "Well, don't worry about it anymore.  You're with me and I love you with all my heart."

            Alianne felt that love reflected in his kiss of affirmation. "I love you. I'll love you forever."

            Garth drew her back into a comfortable resting position against his shoulder.  "You know, beloved, there are times when you definitely are irrational about things."

            She smiled. "And you are always too rational, _Sai'a'thée_ ," she replied, savoring the sound of the word in her ears.

            "Always. Except where you're concerned."  He yawned then.  Anticipation of the day's events had kept him awake most of the night, so that now, the need for sleep was beginning to make itself felt.

            *You, too?* she murmured mentally, her fingers faintly tracing the contours of his chest.  *I couldn't sleep at all.*

            Garth reached up and lazily played with strands of loose, soft curls.  *Mmmmm...you just close your eyes then, and sleep, sweetheart.  We'll just take a little nap...*  He felt himself losing the fight to keep his own eyes open; gave into the contentment that filled his soul, contentment that he had once thought he would never know again in his life.  He felt the softness of her hair tickling his chest as she nestled against him once more, quickly drifting into slumber.  As sleep overtook him, Garth checked the bond, and found her there - just as he knew he would -- her gentle, loving presence caressing the back of his mind.

            He decided that it was a wonderful place for her to be.

 

            Garth set the case down next to the door of the retreat.

            "Are you sure that's everything?"

            Alianne emerged from the bedroom, carrying her own case.  "Uh-huh.  I've checked all over.  We didn't forget a thing."  She set her case down next to his.  "Bohn said they'll be picked up later today and delivered tomorrow morning." She tilted her face up for a kiss.  "I can't believe how fast this week has gone," she sighed.

            "I know.  It's too bad that we can't stay longer." He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

            "Mmmm, like forever?" She offered.

            "For starters."  Garth bent his head to kiss her soundly. "We could tell the Adepts to go away..."

            She laughed.  "They'd kick us out faster than you could blink."  She abruptly broke from his embrace, a bright smile on her face. "Let's go out and play!"

            "Play?"  Garth raised a dark eyebrow. "You wanna play?" He reached for her again. "I'll show you how to play --"

            Alianne danced out of reach.  "C'mon, I mean it.  Let's go outside and play.  Like we used to, remember?  Besides, I think I've forgotten what it looks like out there.  We haven't been outside in days," she said playfully.  She opened the door and darted outside.  "I call 'seeker'!"  She grinned at him over her shoulder.  "And you're it!"

            Grinning in return, Garth followed her, swimming easily. She was right about one thing -- it was good to be out in the open. They had taken the concept of Seclusion quite literally, shutting themselves away inside the small retreat, discovering each other again through the newness of the bond.  Now, the currents dancing against his face and skin felt refreshing and new. He smiled to himself.  _Seeker._ He couldn't believe she wanted to play that child's game.

            It was a hide and seek game of sorts, where children would drop their shields from time to time so they could be picked up telepathically by the person who was 'it'.  Of course, it wouldn't be as effective for them since the bond could never be completely shielded.

            Alianne swam directly for some nearby cliffs. She quickly surveyed her surroundings and gave a satisfied smile.  There would be many places to hide in the rocks and small caves that made up the local terrain.  That, and a generous array of plant life made for the perfect place to play 'seeker'.  She darted into a cave and made sure her shields were tight as she tugged at the legs of her two-piece outfit -- the same one that had been purchased in Freeport.  He'd been surprised to see her in it when she first dressed for the day.

            She felt him grow near, sensing a strengthening of the bond.  _Well, I guess this won't work anymore.  We can't hide from each other, not like kids can._ She shrugged.  _Oh, well. Maybe I can at least make it a chase._ With a grin, she burst from the cave and headed out towards the open sea.

            Garth sensed her just as she'd sensed him.  Just as he decided to check out a small nearby cave, he saw Alianne leave it, legs churning.  *There's no escape for you, wench!* he laughed, speeding after her.

            *I know,* she replied.  *But think of the fun you'll have catching me!* She twisted and turned, laughing merrily. Her hair flowed freely away from her face and her eyes seemed to glow with an inner life.

            But all too soon, the chase was over.  She was fast, but Garth was faster.  Much faster.  He overtook her with ease, grabbing her around the waist. *See?  I told you there's no escape.*  He turned her around to face him.  Their momentum carried them tumbling over as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

            *I let you catch up to me,* she laughed.

            *Uh-huh.  Sure you did.*  It was as if the bond caught fire and flames raced between them.  For every kiss Garth gave, he found being returned in multiples.  In a flare of desire, he hooked his fingers under the front latch of Alianne's swimsuit top and released it with ease.  He buried his head in the softness of her skin, still amazed by how he felt when they were together and by the knowledge that they would never again be apart.

            *I love you,* he sang out to her.

            *And I love you,* she replied, sifting her fingers through his hair as they continued their wild tumbling.  *I always will.*

            Much later, they gathered their clothing from the various locations where the pieces had eventually drifted to the ocean floor and made their way back to the retreat for the short journey home to Poseidonis.  An idyllic week of discovery was ending.

            The rest of their lives was beginning.

            And that made the ending just fine by them.

 

******

 

"We are the lovers, we are bound to one another

By a bond that is invisible yet stronger still than time.

And we're locked into the motion that moves beneath the ocean,

Rolling toward the future that makes pain the only crime....

 

"Your heart's a sacred kingdom that has colonized my soul.

My past's a shattered fragment that somehow you made whole.

Today's your gift to fondle, your offering to feel.

Tomorrow is the promise that somehow you've made real...."

 

\- Harry Chapin

 

 

 

_END OF PARTON£_


End file.
